Em todo lugar com você
by Karoles
Summary: E se tudo fosse diferente? e se Lily e Tiago continuassem vivos? e se ela descobrisse que o amava antes do que deveria ser? e se Harry Fosse criado por seus pai? Pode ser chato por ser diferente, mas assim que deveria ter sido. Personagens da tia Jô.
1. Trailer

Trailer

Alguns alunos viviam na escola de Hogwarts; dentre eles...

- Olá, sou Tiago Potter

- Lilian, Lilian Evans

Mas além de simples alunos, também tinham as brigas entre eles

"Após ficar horas na ala hospitalar, Lilian jurou guerra a Tiago Potter"

Alguns até se uniam para "o bem maior"

- Black? Eu sou Marlene McKinnnon

- Olá Marlene, queria falar comigo?

- Sobre o Tiago... E a Lilian

Ma ninguém mais suportava as brigas de Tiago e Lilian

- O que foi Evans, não conseguiu ficar sem me ver, foi?

-Cala a boca, Potter

- Só se você vier fazer, Lilóca

- Não provoca ela, Pontas

Até discutiam sobre coisas banais, tipo...

- Não Evans, o feitiço é esse

- Errado Potter, o feitiço é ESSE

E como seus amigos gostavam de ajudar...

- Vamos fazer a Evans pegar uma detenção

- Como assim Sirius? Lily nunca pegaria uma detenção, ainda mais tão perto dos NOM's

- Pois aluado, ou é a detenção com o Pontas, ou vamos comprar tampões

Como disse, era para "o bem maior"

- Potter eu to cansada disso tudo sabia? Eu andei pensando nesse verão, e eu quero propor que acabemos com essa guerra

- Que sejamos amigos?

- Sim

- Como queira, Evans

- Lily, pode me chamar de Lily

- Tiago

Não perca: Em todo lugar com você


	2. Emy e Thomas Evans

Lilian acordava naquela Manhã de segunda com um bom presságio. Não sabia exatamente o que a animava, mas somente queria aproveitar

Não eram nem 07h00minh quando ela acordou, então foi se arrumar, organizar o malão, e tentar partir cedo para a estação.

Alguns dias antes, sua carta havia chegado.

_Srta. Lilian Evans_

_É com grande prazer que eu, Prof.ª Minerva McGonagall lhe parabenizo por ter sido escolhida como a nova Monitora-Chefe da escola..._

_- _AAAAAAAAHHHH! – Lilian não conseguia acreditar que havia sido escolhida como monitora chefe esse anos. Esse era seu sonho desde o quinto ano, além de tirar o Potter de seu pé, e cabeça

"Ah Tiago Potter, porque tinha que ser você? Justo o mais egocêntrico e prepotente da escola"

Lilian tentava não admitir esse fato para si mesma, mas, estava difícil, cada vez mais. Então, como ele nunca mudaria, ela decidiu ser apenas amiga daquele moreno de olhos esverdeados.

Mais um ano em Hogwarts começa, e com ele, mais brigas entre certo casal.

Tiago Potter: O garoto mais cobiçado de Hogwarts inteira. Moreno, com seus cabelos bagunçados, olhos castanho-esverdeados, era o motivo de suspiros e choros entre toda a população feminina da escola, menos, certa ruiva

Lilian Evans: Dizer que Lilian é linda é pouco. Causa inveja em todas as garotas da escola. Todas querem ter seus olhos verdes esmeralda, seu corpo esbelto, seus cabelos ruivos, que chamavam atenção de certo moreno. Todas queriam ser, basicamente, Lilian Evans.

Lilian e Tiago viviam em pé de guerra desde o 1 ano, até que Tiago a chamou pra sair no 4 ano, e se apaixonou por ela no 5. Desde então, as brigas T/L gerou grandes apostas, que se acumulavam em 200 galeões, o que irritava os dois. No verão entre seus 6° e 7° ano, Lily começou a considerar significantemente sua "relação" conturbada com Tiago Potter. Essas brigas estavam fazendo muito mal a ambas as partes.

Lilian, pensando assim, chegou a conclusão de que já tava na hora de acabar com essas brigas e que ela, seria mais passiva com o Potter.

Tiago acordou naquela manha de segunda, 1 de setembro, com um pensamento, seria amigo de sua ruiva, custe o que custar. Chegando à estação, a primeira coisa que fez foi procurar por Lilian, a encontrou parada perto da passagem conversando com seus pais.

Lilian conversava com seus pais, Thomas e Emily Evans, mas tentava inutilmente procurar Tiago, queria acabar com isso logo, encontrou-o parado na escada ao lado de dois senhores, que deveriam ser seus pais, e de Sirius. Lilian mal percebeu que seu olhar se perdeu ao ver aquele rosto, só voltou ao normal ao perceber que Tiago também a olhava, e quando sua mãe a chamou

- Lil, quem é aquele rapaz?

- Quem? O moreno? Ah é Tiago Potter...

- O maroto? Então vai la e chama ele aqui!

- Emy, olha lá o que você vai fazer

- Calma querido, só quero conhece-lo

Lilian saiu de lá e foi até Tiago.

Assim que Tiago encontrou sua amada, percebeu que ela também estava olhando, até que a jovem senhora ao seu lado entoou uma conversa com ela, ao mesmo tempo que sua mãe o despertava de seus devaneios

- Querido, quais são seu planos pra esse ano em Hogwarts?

- Eu aposto que envolve em conquistar aquela ruiva ali – Disse Sirius apontando para Lilian que agora, vinha em direção ao pequeno grupo

- Almofadinhas, da pra parar, sim tem a ver com ela sim, mais não são os mesmos do ano passado, então vou falar com ela.

Tiago saiu dali e foi em direção a ruiva que estava na metade do caminho entre o lugar em que ela estava e o que ele se encontrava.

- Oi – disse ao chegar perto dela

- Oi – respondeu Lilian – como foram suas férias, Potter?

- Agradáveis, e a suas?

- Teriam sido melhores se eu pudesse mandar Petúnia para Azkaban

Petúnia Evans era a irmã mais velha de Lilian. Seu ódio por Lilian se desenvolvera quando Lily recebeu sua aceitação em Hogwarts, e Petúnia não. Desde essa época, Petúnia passou a odiar qualquer tipo de bruxo ou bruxaria

- Lil, não se importe com ela, finja que ela não existe

- O problema, é que ela não é o Snape e eu não sou você

Os dois riram até que Emy gritou Lilian

- Lily, não se esqueça do que te pedi, querida

Lilian revirou os olhos e se virou para Tiago

- Bom Potter, minha mãe quer te conhecer, vamos lá antes que ela mate a nós dois

Lilian se virou para voltar a sua mãe e pediu que Tiago a seguisse. Ao fazer isso, Tiago segurou sua mão. Lilian ficou estática na hora, mas ao se lembrar de sua decisão, apertou de volta e caminharam então, lado a lado, até os pais de Lilian.

- Emily Evans, esse é –

- Tiago Potter, pertence a Grifinória, apanhador e capitão do time de Quadribol, ótimo aluno de transfiguração, uma maroto.. é um prazer te conhecer

- Vejo que conhece tudo de mim – Tiago se abaixou e beijou a mão de Emily – é um prazer conhecer a senhora..

- Por favor, me chame de..

- Pai, vem conhecer o Potter – disse Lilian para interromper sua mãe e acabar com aquela babação de ovo

- Potter, esse é Thomas, meu pai

- É um prazer meu jovem, só quero te pedir, duas coisas, 1° me desculpem por minha esposa, e 2° cuide de minha filha

- Pode deixar senhor, Lilian vai estar segura comigo,e imagina,é bom saber que a Lily fala tanto de mim quando eu dela

Lilian sentiu seu rosto corar, e ficou com uma estrema vontade de esganar sua mãe

- O papo ta bom, mas, eu ainda preciso explicar algumas coisas ao Potter, então vamos!

Lilian levou Tiago para um banco um pouco distante de seus pais para poder conversar com ele em paz

- Potter eu to cansada disso tudo sabia? Eu andei pensando nesse verão, e eu quero propor que acabemos com essa guerra

- Que sejamos amigos?

- Sim

- Como queira, Evans

- Lily, pode me chamar de Lily

- Tiago

E apertaram suas mãos como se tivessem acabado de se conhecer.

Logo eles se separam para poder pegar suas coisas afinal o trem partiria a qualquer hora.

.

Quando chegou ao trem, ela foi procurar uma cabine com seus amigos. Quando achou, a cabine não estava só com Marlene e Ralph, mas também com os marotos e Patricia, namorada de Pedro

Os marotos eram Tiago Potter, Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew.

A cabine estava um tanto quanto cheia, e o único lugar disponível para Lily era ao lado de Tiago. Lily sentiu sue coração acelerar com aquela situação. "O que será que ta me acontecendo?" pensava Lilian. Nunca havia sentido aquilo antes. Bom, mas como não tinha outro jeito, se sentou por ali mesmo.

- E a Lily, estávamos falando justamente de você tomatinho

- Espero que bem, pulguento.

Lilian e Sirius sempre foram muito amigos, sempre se tratavam por apelidos assim

- Lil senti tanta falta sua! Nenhuma carta, telefonema, ou qualquer sinal de vida. Quero uma boa explicação para isso moçinha.

- Lene, você ta parecendo minha mãe a explicação que eu tenho, é que, durante o verão eu estava tendo uma crise existencial.

- Uma o que?

- Crise existencial.

- E o que seria essa tal crise? – um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Lilian ao ouvir a voz de Tiago perto de si

- Anh? Como é? AA, desculpa, pode perguntar de novo?

- o que é essa crise? – perguntou segurando o riso

- É quando uma pessoa para pra rever seus conceitos de vida, basicamente

- O que fez você tomar aquela decisão mais cedo?

- Exatamente Pott... Tiago

Ao escutar seu nome ser pronunciado pela boca da ruiva, e ver como ela falava carinhosamente sue nome, ele a olhou profundamente, e se perdeu dentro daqueles lindos olhos verdes.

Lilian não conseguiu desviar seus olhos dos olhos mais perfeitos que ela já havia visto, sabia agora, exatamente o que os sentiam um pelo outro: amor.

Ele foi se aproximando dela, como se os outros não existissem, para aproveitar o momento de paz com ela. Lilian ficou sem reação,ele pode ver,mas antes que pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, a voz de uma criança, soou em seus ouvidos.

- Srta. Evans, Sr Lupin, mandaram entregar a vocês.

_Lily,_

_Como já se era de esperar, te convido mais uma vez para as reuniões do clube do Slugue. Espero que suas férias tenham sido agradáveis. Aguardo sua resposta_

_Horácio S._

Lilian sempre tinha recebido as cartas de Slughorn, seu atual professor de poções. Lilian era a aluna preferida dele, e ele, seu professor preferido. Lilian estava divida entre ir, ou ficar ali com Tiago. Como se Slughorn tivesse lido a mente de Lily, a garota novamente voltou:

- Potter? Slughorn lhe mandou Esso. Evans, Lupin, ele pediu para ver as respostas de vocês, já estão prontas?

- Só um momento querida

_Querido 'Tio Slugue'_

_Fiquei muito feliz com seu convite, de coração, então, sim eu vou. Lupin manda seus agradecimentos pelo convite e diz que vai sim. Fico feliz em saber que o senhor conhecerá o doce Remo. Potter acaba de ' se emocionar' com seu pedido, também manda os agradecimentos, e a aceitação. Minhas férias foram ótimas, e espero que o senhor também tenha aproveitado muito, afinal, aturar Potter e Black não é uma tarefa fácil. Bom, agora tenho reunião de monitores; Lucy acabou de me informar que será no mesmo lugar, assim que voltar arrasto Remo e Tiago comigo. Até breve_

_Lilian E._

Lily dobrou o pergaminho, entregou a Lucy, então Lily, Lucy e Remo se retiraram da cabine, Lucy se virou e foi em direção ao vagão dos professores, Lily e Remo ao dos monitores.

A reunião foi um pouco cansativa, logo todos foram liberados. Lily pediu para que Remo seguisse seu caminho até o vagão dos professores, enquanto ela voltava para buscar Tiago e sua roupa. Como Remo já havia trocado, e entendeu que ela queria ficar sozinha com ele, concordou com ela. Lilian sentiu sua mão suar, seu coração acelerar, apenas com a idéia de ficar sozinha com Tiago. Ela não se acostumará ainda a ser apaixonada por Tiago James Potter. Perdida em seus devaneios, nem percebeu que ao se aproximar da cabine, ajeitou roupas e cabelo.

- Tiago – disse Lilian pouco confiante ao pegar suas roupas - Vamos?

O maroto sorriu abertamente ao ver que apenas Lilian tinha vindo buscá-lo, e Lilian não conseguiu não retribuir o sorriso. Após os dois pegarem suas roupas, se trocarem; Tiago resolveu quebrar aquele silencio chato que se formou.

- Lilian, não vai falar nada não?

- Dizer que eu realmente não tenho um assunto bom para o momento é um bom pedido de desculpa? – perguntou Lilian tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo

- Bom, então se você não se incomodar, eu tenho uma assunto perfeito.

- Não me venha com suas pornografias, Tiago

- *risos* não, não é pornografia nenhuma, é só que eu não podia deixar de perguntar: quando vai ser o 1 passeio de Hogsmeade? O Michael O'Connell, do terceiro ano,me perguntou quando será,ai eu resolvi te perguntar, ruiva

- hahaha – Lilian riu irônica – mas eu sei sim. Será no primeiro sábado de outubro. Segundo a Minerva, é para que possamos arrumar nossas roupas para o baile de máscaras do Halloween

- Dumb ta animadinho esse ano não? – Tiago riu do próprio comentário, arrancando risadas de Lilian também

Todos dentro de seus vagões se espremeram para ver a cena do ano: Tiago Potter e Lilian Evans conversando, e até, rindo juntos.

Tiago e Lilian caminharam lado a lado em direção ao vagão dos professores, onde Remo Prometera esperar pelos dois

- Merlin! Como demoraram; vamos?

- Claro – os dois responderam juntos

Os três entraram pelo vagão, e foram até certa cabine, que era grande e aconchegante, onde seria a reunião do Clube do Slugue.

O Clube do Slugue era uma sociedade fundada por Horácio Slughorn, para reunir alguns de seus melhores alunos, na verdade, alunos que tinham parentes famosos. Lilian nunca havia entendido por que fora convidada a participar, já que era filha de trouxas. Remo e Tiago ela até entendia, pois a mãe de Remo acabara de escrever o melhor artigo sobre lobsomens já publicado. E os pais de Tiago, eram os melhores aurores do Ministério da Magia. Talvez, mais só talvez mesmo, fosse por Lilian ser a melhor aluna em poções de toda a escola. Lilian foi tirada de seus devaneios por uns carinhosos abraços de Slughorn

- Lily querida, como senti sua falta, como vai?

- Vou bem obrigada. Tambem senti sua falta Horácio. Como vai?

- Bem, muito bem querida. Vamos entrar?

- Pois não. – responderam Tiago e Remo juntos, que até então tinham permanecido calados e abobados durante a troca de carinhos de Lily e Slughorn.

Slughorn se sentou de frente para Lilian que estava ao lado de Tiago, que estava em frente a remo. Enquanto isso, os outros alunos iam se acomodando, de forma confortável, para que a reunião começasse.

Logo todos estavam se dirigindo para suas cabines, pois já conseguiam avistar a estação de Hogsmeade.

Lilian sentiu um aperto no coração ao perceber que essa, seria a ultima vez em que estaria desembarcando em Hogwarts para o início de seu ano letivo.

- Lily eu sei que você e Remo, teram de organizar as pessoas; então eu levo sua mala e pego uma carruagem para nós

- Faria isso? – perguntou Lilian parando de repente para poder olhar nos olhos dele, o que foi um enorme erro

- Claro que faria ruivinha

- A Tiago, você não existe – Disse Lilian lhe beijando a face

Lilian e Remo ajudaram os mais novos a chegar até Rúbeo Hagrid, e foram em direção a carruagem que Tiago havia segurado

O Caminho para Hogwarts era longo, mas logo eles chegaram. Deixaram suas coisas no saguão de entrada e foram para o salão principal

Logo começou a cerimônia, o chapéu seletor começou a fazer a distribuição doas alunos. Dumbledore iniciou seu discurso, e logo, todos atacavam o banquete.


	3. O melhor de Todos

Já havia se passado uma semana desde que os alunos embarcaram em Hogwarts; as aulas começariam nessa segunda.

Lilian sabia muito bem de suas responsabilidades, então acordou as 6:00 naquela manha, se demorou uma hora no banho. Quando saiu nem Marlene, Alice, Patricia ou Andy haviam acordado, então resolveu se trocar e descer para o salão principal. Depois subiria e chamaria as garotas.

Quando chegou ao salão principal, quase enfartou. Os Marotos já estavam La juntamente com as outras 15 pessoas loucas que acordaram as entre 6:00 e 7:00; agora 16 pessoas, ao todo 20 pessoas no salão.

- Bom dia! – disse Lilian se sentando ao lado de Remo – dormiram bem?

- Teríamos mais esse lobo nos acordou – resmungou Pedro

- E as meninas?

- Dormindo.

- Ta de bom humor hoje, ruiva? – perguntou Tiago pegando a travessa de ovos

- Um ótimo humor, moreno – respondeu Lilian sorrindo,pegando sua xícaras de café e se levantando – vou pro salão comunal,

- Lily, espera – Tiago se levantou e foi atrás dela – eu vou com você

A ruiva simplesmente deu de ombros e continuou seu caminho. Quando eles chegaram ao salão comunal não tinha uma alma viva La, então Lilian resolveu ler um pouco

- Tiago espera rapidinho? Vou ver se as meninas já acordaram, segura aqui?- pediu entregando seu café pra ele

- Claro

Lilian subiu as escadas rapidamente, entrou em seu quarto apenas para constatar que todas já haviam acordado.

- Bom dia crianças! – disse cumprimentando as outras – como dormiram?

- Bom humor, Lils?

- Ótimo Humor Lene, e olha que eu acordei as 6:00; tudo bem, se arrumem desçam tomem café, e vão para aula, eu vou ficar ali embaixo com o Tiago e –

- Peraí, Tiago Potter?

- Conhece outro Lice? Tchau gente – disse pegando seu livro e saindo.

Tiago estava sentado no sofá de sois lugares em frente a lareira

- Voltei – disse Lilian sentando ao seu lado – Obrigada por segurar

- Que isso. Lilian eu não quero estragar nossa "amizade" se pode chamar assim, eu só queria perguntar se você não quer, sabe me acompanhar, em Hogsmeade..

- Eu não deveria, mais como esse ano tem que ser diferente, eu aceito, e de todo jeito, eu já venho querendo aceitar desde o ano passado

- Sério? Pêra ai, tipo, você queria sair comigo? Você aceitou sair comigo?

- é Tiago, ei respira hahaha só não aceitei porque você não pediu mais, mas vamos esquecer não é?eu já aceitei mesmo

- Você não vai se arrepender Lils – disse ele dando um beijo em sua bochecha

Lilian ficou mais vermelha que seus cabelos com o gesto dele, além de sentir seu coração acelerar. " O que ta acontecendo comigo?" pensou. Ele passou o braço por trás dela no sofá e os dois ficaram La,em um silencio que só foi quebrado quando as garotas desceram,ao mesmo tempo em que os marotos chegaram. Lilian rapidamente levantou sua cabeça que estava encostada no ombro dele

- Bom, vamos crianças, vocês tem aula de Herblogia e o restante de nós, História da Magia,

- Ou seja, vamos ficar dormindo

- é Pedro, mas no quarto horário, temos Herbologia denovo e dessa vez, todos vocês vão

Sirius que até agora não havia se manifestado, só olhava para Tiago com um sorriso maroto no rosto, falou

- É pimentinha, mas enquanto isso vamos ficar dormindo Né Pedrinho? E vocês, poderam ficar sozinhos denovo – ele arrancou risadas de todo mundo, menos Lilian e Tiago, que coraram mais que tudo

Depois de todos pegarem suas coisas, eles desceram cada um rumo a sua aula.

Tiago não conseguiu se segurar e pegou na mão de Lilian no caminho até as estufas, ela, mais vermelha que seu cabelo, entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele e assim seguiram para a aula, com os olhares de todo mundo.

Como já eram amigos, "ou até mais que isso" pensou Lilian, os dois se sentaram juntos na aula.

Bom, hoje a aula era só discursiva, mandrágoras, ou seja, nada pra fazer, então Tiago foi se comunicar com Lilian por bilhetes.

_Lily,_

_Apesar de nosso tempo junto essa manha, eu não te perguntei, como dormiu? E também queria aproveitar minha maré de sorte, ou seja, você já aceitou sair uma vez comigo, então, quer almoçar comigo hoje, longe do salão principal?_

_T.P._

Lilian parou imediatamente de fazer suas anotações quando viu Tiago lhe passar um pergaminho, ela o pegou, leu, apagou o bilhete com magia, e escreveu novas palavras em seu lugar:

_Tiago,_

_Dormi bem, obrigada. Também não te perguntei, mas espero que tenha dormido bem. Realmente, nosso tempo hoje não foi muito proveitoso não é? Onde eu estava com a cabeça pra aceitar um pedido seu? Bom, eu ainda não a encontrei, porque eu aceito almoçar com você longe do salão principal_. _Beijos._

_L.E._

Depois disso, os dois resolveram prestar atenção na aula, mas nenhum dos dois conseguia mais esperar a hora do almoço chegar.

Lilian saiu de sua aula de Runas e foi correndo para o salão comunal, onde Tiago deixaria o local do almoço, ela subiu trocou sua saia, por uma menos, mais não tão curta afinal estava calor mais ela não era uma vadia, deixou sua capa La, e desceu. Perto do sofá em que eles estavam tinha um papel escrito: _Sala precisa, 7º andar, em frente a tapeçaria._ Como ela já estava no 7º andar, ficaria mais fácil, então saiu pelo retrato e foi em direção a tapeçaria. Ao chegar lá, encontrou Tiago, a esperando.

Ele quase caiu quando viu a roupa dela, bom a saia na metade da Coxa, e ela estava sem a capa, então se via perfeitamente o corpo já formado de garota de 20 anos, apesar de ela ter só 17, que Lilian tinha. Segundo ele, ela só devia usar essas roupas entre quatro paredes e para ele, bem eles estavam quase nisso, só que essa situação de agora, não envolviam uma cama, e os pensamentos mais indecentes de Tiago.

- Você esta linda!

- Obrigada.

- Bem vinda à sala precisa. – disse abrindo uma grande e marrom porta atrás de si

Lilian nunca havia entrado lá antes. Adorou logo de cara. Possuía uma mesa, arrumada em um almoço para dois, a luz de velas, um sofá, alguns quadros, nenhuma janela, muitas velas, e pétalas, muitas pétalas de rosas espalhadas pela sala.

- Esse lugar é perfeito.,

Lilian tinha toda a certeza de que esse seria o melhor almoço de sua vida, e ela não estava errada. Eles comeram em meio a brincadeiras e ótimas conversas, então Lilian pode ver o que todo mundo dizia sobre esse lado divertido de Tiago James Potter

Logo após o almoço, os dois se sentaram o sofá e ficaram conversando. Olharam para o relógio, ainda tinham 40 minutos, e resolveram conhecer mais sobre o outro nesse meio tempo.

- E ai Lil, como é ser amiga de Tiago Potter?

- Na verdade, até que é legal. E como é estar perto de Lilian Evans de uma forma nada.. agressiva? – os dois riram do comentário dela

- Quer saber? – perguntou Tiago se aproximando dela – uma das melhores sensações que eu já tive.

- E qual seria a melhor? – perguntou Lilian se afastando

- Essa – Tiago enlaçou sua cintura, puxou seu rosto para mais perto, depositou um leve beijo em seus lábios, e depois foi aprofundando lentamente, para poder dar espaço para que ela o parasse, mas isso não aconteceu. Lilian ficou chocada, mas lentamente foi aproveitando a situação. Colocou seus braços no pescoço do maroto, e deu passagem para que ele aprofundasse o beijo.

Um pouco cedo demais, na opinião dos dois, eles se separam. Ficaram se mirando por algum tempo, até que Tiago sorriu, e Lilian retribui o gesto. Tiago percebeu que ela tinha um brilho incomum nos olhos, e não era um brilho assassino, ele pensou que poderia ser tarde demais, que havia acabado com a recém amizade deles, por isso, saiu de cima dela, a mirou nos olhos e começou a se desculpar

- Lily eu.. Me dês... Eu não...

-Shiiii – disse Lilian colocando um dedo sobre sua boca – foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu – depois disso, deu um selinho no maroto e saiu da sala

Agora era fato: Lilian Elizabeth Evans estava apaixonada por Tiago James Potter

De todas as garotas que Tiago havia beijado, nenhuma era tão boa quanto Lilian. A melhor noticia? Ela também havia gostado, ele pode perceber isso, então foi atrás dela. Ao sair da sala, a porta sumiu e voltou a ser só uma tapeçaria.

Esquecendo completamente do mapa do maroto, Tiago foi atrás dela pelo castelo, não tendo muito sucesso, resolveu que deveria ir para a aula de poções.

A aula já ia começar e Tiago ainda não havia chegado, e isso estava preocupando Lily. Ela até tentou esconder ao Maximo na cadeira quando lene e Ralph chegaram

- Lily onde você tava? Eu e a lene esperamos feito dois loucos

- é Lil, você sumiu, não disse aonde ia, o que aconteceu?

- Com licença, será que hoje eu poderia sentar com ela? – Lilian ficou meio que nervosa ao perceber que era Tiago que estava parado ao lado dela.

- Claro! A Lily tenho que pegar a matéria mais tarde com você, e também preciso FALAR com você – disse lene

Nessa hora Slughorn entrou na sala e lene foi obrigada a se sentar com Sirius.

- Bom, hoje o trabalho será em dupla, e como estas já estão formadas, já passei no quadro o que eu quero, e você irão trabalhar ok? Tudo bem, podem começar.

- Lil, eu queria aproveitar para falar com você, sobre.. Bom o que aconteceu mais cedo, na sala precisa – ele abaixou o tom da voz já que Sirius e Marlene estavam atrás e tentando escutar alguma coisa

Lilian ficou nervosa com o assunto, mas tentou não demonstrar isso, e tentou se concentrar em sua poção.

- sabe -continuou ele – eu fiquei com medo da sua reação,mas – ele a olhou e se aproximou – eu adorei

Lilian corou fortemente, o que não passou despercebido por Marlene e Sirius. Lilian ficou pensando e sem perceber já fizera sua poção.

- Tiago eu queria, queria-me ... Eu não.. HUMPFT, eu não sei o que dizer. Realmente foi bom como eu disse. Eu queria me desculpar pelo modo como eu sai da sala, eu só não sabia o que pensar, ainda não sei, já... já acabou sua poção?

- Não – Lilian pegou seus ingredientes e fez a poção do rapaz rapidinho.

- Lilian, olha, eu sei que nós ficamos amigos a pouco tempo mais eu nunca escondi o que eu sinto por você – ele pegou o rosto da ruiva em suas mão e completou – Você sabe que eu te amo, ruivinha

- hum-hum vejo que o clima aqui esta bom, mas sinto informar que isso é uma sala de aula, por um acaso já acabaram suas poções?

- já sim senhor – disse Lilian totalmente corada

Ele examinou as poções e com um sorriso satisfeito – 10 pontos para a grifinória por cada poção, os senhores estão liberados

Eles juntaram suas coisas e se retiraram da sala. Ao caminhar pelos corredores, Tiago pegou na mão de Lilian que não a soltou, e juntos eles caminharam para o salão comunal.

Eles jogaram suas coisas de qualquer jeito no sofá e ficaram, um ao lado do outro, com as mãos entrelaçadas conversando. Lilian encostou sua cabeça no ombro dele, e assim eles ficaram, até que o retrato girou, e Sirius, Marlene, Ralph, Remo, Pedro entraram.

- Aaaaai que saco! Como vocês conseguem terminar aquele troço? Depois de vocês só o ranhoso e o Mulciber terminaram

- Ai Sirius, esqueceu que a Lilian e o Snape são os melhore alunos de poção da escola? – perguntou lene – A lily, eu e o Ralph queremos falar com você, e eu também preciso das suas anotações de Runas

- Claro, vamos subir, - Lilian se virou para Tiago e falou mais baixo – você sabe que eles não vão sossegar enquanto não souberem, posso contar a ele?

- pode sim ruiva, os marotos também precisam saber maaais,

- Com certeza vão pensar que estamos namorando,não nós não estamos,aconteceu, só pronto acabou

- Magoou ruiva! direta você não? Ahahha

Lilian, Marlene e Ralph subiram as escadas do dormitório feminino, e entraram no quarto das garotas do sétimo ano

- Pronto, aqui estamos, o que querem sbaer?

- O QUE QUEREMOS SABER? VOCÊ SOME E AINDA PERGUNTA O QUE QUEREMOS SABER?

-PRIMEIRO: PARA DE GRITAR COMIGO QUE EU NÃO SOU SURDA

-desculpe

- segundo: tem o onde, com quem, detalhes..

- Queremos tudo Lilian querida (:

- Tudo bem; sentem-se pro favor; vou contar o que realmente aconteceu, mas não quero NENHUM tipo de interrupção ok?

- Sim senhora – responderam os dois batendo continência

- ótimo! Bom durante a aula da Herbologia, eu recebi um convite para almoçar com alguém, eu bom, acabei aceitando, vendo todos os lados bons desse almoço. Depois da aula ... – Lilian continuou contando sobre sua estadia para eles, e quando foi contar quem era..

- Bom, e quem era o garoto?

- Era.. Tiago Potter – Lilian olhou atentamente para cada um deles mas não esperara nenhuma reação então continuou – o pior não foi isso; foi que nós,nos... beijamos

Por essa Lilian não esperava. MARLENE FICOU CHOCADA E LITERALMENTE CAIU DA CAMA. Lily e Ralph correram para ajudá-la

- Pera ai, vocês se beijaram tipo, beijo mesmo? Ou foi só um selinho?

- é Lene beijo mesmo

- e Vocês estão tipo, namorando agora?

- Não Lene, não estamos

- Mas eu vi os cochichos de vocês na aula e o jeito como ele te olhou e você corou; ali no salão comunal, vocês estavam juntos, de mãos dadas e abraçados COMO NÃO ESTÃO?

- Lene, veja se você entende, eu e o Tiago somos só AMIGOS, ta legal? Aconteceu, o beijo sabe

- Lilian, mas me diga uma coisa – disse Ralph se manifestando depois de todo esse tempo – o que você sente por ele?

Ela congelou na hora. Sabia que estava apaixonada mais como dizer isso pra eles? Lene percebeu que ela ia tentar mentir para eles, então logo a cortou

- Não tente mentir lily, vai ser melhor se falar a verdade

Vendo que não tinha como fugir,

- Eu... bom.. eu.. estou.. apaix.. apaixonada por ele – ao dizer isso descobriu que a ponta de seus sapatos eram bem interessantes agora

- EU.NÃ.NISSO - disse Marlene abraçando a amiga – aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah nosso bebe ta crescendo Ralph, ela ta apaixonada - disse fazendo voz de bebe

Lilian corou e resolveu que era melhor eles descerem logo


	4. O caso Verde e Vermelho

Depois que eles desceram, os marotos estavam no salão comunal, rindo, provavelmente do que Tiago contara. E Sirius confirmou isso

- E ai pimentinha, não perdendo tempo ne? Sério, acho que deveriam ter feito isso antes, digo, sobre o... – ele olhou para os lados e abaixou o tom de vós – beijo.

A ruiva ficou muito vermelha com o comentário do maroto – Sirius foi só um beijo caramba.

Lilian saiu da sala pisando duro e foi pra cozinha, precisava urgentemente de chocolate.

Quando chegou na cozinha, vários elfos vieram até ela para servi-la. Tonya, que já era bem familiarizada com Lilian, veio ajudá-la

- Senhorita Lilian, o que posso oferecer? – perguntou a elfo se curvando.

- Tonya, não precisa disso. Eu quero chocolate. Torta de chocolate, bolinhos de chocolate, preciso de chocolate.

Lilian passou a maior parte da noite comendo chocolate na cozinha até que Andy veio falar com ela

- Lil, eu fiquei sabendo do seu almoço hoje. Não vim te zoar juro – completou ao ver a cara da ruiva – só vim comer chocolate com você

- Ai amiga, não sei, acho que foi um erro o que aconteceu hoje mais cedo – disse Lilian cabisbaixa

- Ta louca? – gritou Andy - Lilian, vocês se gostam, como que pode ter sido um erro?

- Andy, eu reconheço que ele mudou bastante, e pra melhor, mas – ela olhou pra baixo ao dizer isso – não sei se vai ser o melhor pra gente entende?

- Não, eu não entendo.

- O que a senhorita não entende? – perguntou Tiago entrando na cozinha

- Como essa ruiva pode ser tão cabeça dura, sério, se você não convencer ela, eu a jogo pela torre de astronomia ta legal? –disse saindo pela porta

- Do que ela estava falando Lilian? – perguntou sentando ao lado dela

- Nada, eu acho. Tiago, estávamos falando sobre o que aconteceu hoje.

- Sabe Lil – disse a abraçando pela cintura – eu realmente te amo.

Depois dessas palavras dele, ela soube que eram preocupações tolas da parte dela, então se virou pra ele e o beijou. Segundo ela o gosto de chocolate tornou o beijo melhor.

Depois os dois voltaram para o salão comunal e ficaram conversando junto com os outros

Logo pela manha de quarta feira, final de setembro, inicio de outubro, a noticia de uma festa Corvinal já havia se espalhado pelo castelo. Tema? Baile de máscaras. Só os alunos do 5, 6 e 7 anos poderiam ir

Dumbledore já havia permitido a festa, então Lilian, lene, Ralph e os marotos, já haviam confirmado presença. O diretos e a adiantaram 2 finais de semana o passeio para Hogsmeade, para que os alunos arrumassem sua roupas para o baile e já encomendassem para o baile de halloween.

No sábado os alunos estavam indo para Hogsmead. Os garotos foram para o três vassouras em quanto as garotas iam para as lojas comprarem suas roupas. Depois das compras as garotas foram encontrar os meninos.

Uma semana depois, as meninas estavam feito loucas no quarto se arrumando

Marlene estava com um vestido azul-marinho atéo joelho,com seus cabelos soltos e uma máscara preta com prata

Alice vinha com um vestido rosa, uma máscara também rosa e seus cabelos soltos

Andy vinha com um vestido vermelho, até a aultura do joelho, cabelos presos em um rabo frouxo e máscara preta

Lilian usava um vestido preto,até metade de suas coxas , cabelos em um coque frouxo, com algumas mexas soltas pelo seu rosto, e uma mascára verde esmeralda, da cor de seus olhos.

O grupo de grifinórios saiu de La e foram todos em direção a sala precisa, local da festa. Mesmo no começo, a festa já estava bombando

- Fiquem aqui que nós vamos pegar algumas bebidas para nós no bar – disse Sirius saindo dali com Tiago, Ralph, Pedro e Remo

- Me daria a honra dessa dança? – Lilian se virou e viu um moreno alto,nunca o tinha visto por ali, ficou receosa,mas aceitou

Tiago derrubou o que estava segurando ao ver Lilian dançando com outro. O garoto segurava a cintura dela com muita delicadeza, um de seus joelhos entre as pernas dela, enquanto dela apenas dançava, parecia estar em outro lugar

Esse garoto dançava como ninguém mas Lilian queria estar com outro moreno, queria estar com seu maroto. O jeito como esse garoto a segurava não era como Tiago. "esqueça ele Lilian" seus pensamentos estavam divididos entre ficar ali, e ir atrás de Tiago

- Com licença – pediu quando a musica terminou. Separou-se desse garoto e foi em direção ao sofá em que os garotos e as meninas estavam

- E aai Lil, quem era o garoto?

- Não sei Lene, Tiago, posso falar com você?

- Eu? Por que você não vai falar com seu principezinho e me deixa aqui?

- Tudo bem, POTTER eu vou se é o que você quer, pelo menos, ele foi gentil – e saiu de La com lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto e foi em direção ao bar, não para o lugar onde o garoto estava

- Me da um firewisky

- Você já bebeu antes?

- Na verdade não, mas pra tudo na vida se tem uma primeira vez. E não dizem que quando se foi ignorada por alguém que você ama, beber não ajuda?

- é o que dizem – disse a mulher colocando a bebida em um copo e dando a garota, que o virou e pediu outro

- Sweet Lily não deveria beber assim; você pode passar mal

- Não me importo com isso, que eu morra então, de coma alcoólico

- Lily, vem você não vai ficar ai, bebendo por alguma razão desconhecida, que no momento não importa, vem, vamos dançar

Tiago escutou toda a conversa e quando viu Lilian saindo de La e indo para a pista com o garoto, resolveu ir para o seu dormitório, não tinha mais animo pra festa alguma

Lilian já havia bebido o suficiente para fazer alguma besteira, mas não o tanto para fazê-la esquecer.

Ela e o cara, que pediu para ser chamado de David, dançaram por um bom tempo até que ele resolveu falar com ela

- Por que você não vem dar uma volta comigo Lily?

- Eu adoraria – então eles deixaram a festa e foram caminhando. Lily na frente e David atrás, abraçando sua cintura e beijando seu pescoço.

- Então David, o que você anda fazendo sem ser.. deixa eu ver... levar ruivas para dar uma volta?

- Nada de interessante, querida Lily. E você?

- Atualmente, nada de bom sabe. Estudando muito, monitoria. As vezes eu penso em desistir.

- Não faça isso Lil, as reuniões ficariam bem chatas sem você La

- Então quer dizer que você é monitor também? – perguntou olhando pra trás

- Desculpe, falei demais. Vamos por aqui – David mostrou um corredor que os levariam para algumas salas desocupadas

Lilian entrou e viu uma sala arrumada com alguns colchões e pétalas, e se lembrou de seu almoço com Tiago com uma dor no peito.

David entrou e fechou a porta e pegou lily no colo – eu quero te mostrar agora, quem é o David

Levou ela em direção aos colchões, a deitou por ali e começou a abrir o zíper do vestido dela.

Ele foi subindo lentamente a saia do vestido dela e começou a beijar o local, de forma sedutora. E foi nessa hora que Lilian percebeu o que estava fazendo

- David para por favor

- Não lily, você quer tanto quanto eu, então – disse ele pegando sua gravata e amarrando suas mãos – pra que parar?

Então ele voltou sua boca para as coxas dela, dessa vez mordendo o local.

Lilian acordou no outro dia, com um baita dor de cabeça. Percebeu que não estava devidamente vestida, se virou para o lado,e quase enfartou ao ver quem era David. Ela colocou sua roupa,pegou sua máscara e seu sapato e saiu dali.

Correu o mais rápido que pode em direção ao salão comunal. Quando chegou lá, viu apenas Tiago, olhando para a janela, sentou ao seu lado e desatou a chorar

No inico Tiago a deixou ali, mas ele a amava o suficiente para passar o braço em suas costas, a abraçar e acalma-la

- Lily o que foi que houve?

- Ai Tiago... eu.. queria.. me desculpa por ontem.. eu fui uma tola.. eu...

- Shii, calma, eu é quem devo me desculpar. Você quer falar sobre o que aconteceu?

Lilian começou a contar para ele tudo sobre o que aconteceu depois que ele saiu da festa, corando muito quando contou o que foi forçada a fazer

- Então, você sabe quem foi o idiota? – perguntou Tiago cada vez com mais raiva desse sujeito

- Lucius Malfoy.


	5. O anjo e o Demônio

Uma semana tinha se passado da festa. Tiago e Lilian estavam mais unidos do que nunca, o assusto da festa era proibido perto da Lilian, e esta, vigiava ele 24h por dia, para que ele não cometesse uma besteira e fosse atrás do Malfoy.

Lilian contava tudo para Lene e Ralph, agora, Tiago, Lene e Ralph eram os fieis escudeiros de Lilian. Tiago estava sempre ao lado dele, o que só fez ela acreditar cada vez mais no amor dele por ela.

O baile de halloween estava chegando; Lilian tinha recebi uns 50 convites no período de uma semana, mas ela não tinha aceitado nenhum, na verdade,ela queria um convite em especial que ainda não tinha chegado. Até David a convidara, mas ela simplesmente rasgou o pergaminho. Bom, o convite chegou na semana da festa

Lilian acordou com um ótimo humor naquela manha. Ela sentia que aquele dia, se não fosse bom, ela faria com que fosse. Ela decidiu que se Tiago não a convidasse hoje, ela o convidaria. Com esse pensamento Lilian se arrumou e desceu, propositalmente, depois da hora do café, ela se atrasaria para a aula de Herbologia, mas, com sorte, Tiago ainda estaria no salão comunal. Dito e feito. Ele estava La, sentado naquele mesmo sofá de dois lugares, em frente a lareira.

- Bom dia Tiago – sussurrou em seu ouvido, quando chegou por trás dele.

- Lily! Que susto! Onde você tava? – perguntou ele com cara de desconfiado

- Calma Tiago, ahahah eu só dormi demais, sabe quantas horas são?

- São 8:45 e –

- PERA AI? 8:45? TA BRINCANDO? Eu não vou poder nem comer, que droga! Meu bom humor vai por água abaixo

- Lily, eu também não comi, vamos La na cozinha, a aula de herbologia hoje, vai ser só discursiva sobre samambaias mordentes, depois pegamos a anotações com alguém. Vamos? E eu também quero falar com você

- Bom, ta – Ele queria falar com ela,ou ele a chamava,ou ela o chamava

Eles caminharam em direção a cozinha, Tiago estava com o habito de pegar na mão dela enquanto eles andavam, então, novamente ele pegou na mão dela

Lilian já se acostumava em andar de mãos dadas com ele,então assim eles foram até a cozinha.

Quando chegaram La os elfos os serviram,eles comeram, brincaram, então Tiago resolveu falar

- Lil, eu queria falar com você. Tem o baile essa semana, e eu queria saber se você quer ir comigo?

Lilian sorriu respondeu que sim, então chegou perto dele, e ele a beijou. O gosto de chocolate na boca dos dois deixou o beijo melhor. Eles se separaram e voltaram abraçados para a torre, ficariam juntos no resto desse horário.

Eles sentaram no sofá deles, ficaram abraçados e, de vez em quando, Tiago se virava e beijava-a.

Eles foram para o segundo horário de Herbologia, entraram sem a professora ver, e se sentaram Lilian com Lene e Ralph, e Tiago com os marotos.

- onde vocês estavam? – cochichou Marlene

- na cozinha – respondeu Lilian simplesmente – eu acordei atrasada, e ele tava La no salão, ai ele me acompanhou até a cozinha, comemos, e depois ficamos La no salão

- Lil, aquela coruja é pra você – disse Marlene apontando para a coruja que pousava na mesa deles

Lilian pegou a carta no bico da coruja e leu:

_Doce Lilian,_

_Nunca imaginei que você fugiria de mim assim. Você recebeu minha ultima carta?_

_Você gostaria de me acompanhar no baile?_

_David_

Lilian foi ficando cada vez mais vermelha a cada linha que lia. Tinha vontade de pular no pescoço de Malfoy ali mesmo,afinal, essa era uma aula de grifinórios e sonserinos, mas queria sair correndo dali. Quando Ralph pegou o pergaminho de sua mão, lagrimas de raiva escorriam por seu rosto, o dia estava tão bom pra ele estragar, mas ela iria se vingar dele,a se ia.

Tiago, assim como todo mundo, percebeu a carta que Lilian recebera, mas ele percebeu que ela chorava, então mandou um pergaminho enfeitiçado para ela

_Lily_

_Eu vi que você recebeu uma carta, Foi tão ruim assim? Eu estou preocupado com você._

_Tiago_

Lilian ficou com medo, mas abriu e leu. Ficou feliz quando viu que era de Tiago

_Tiago,_

_Você pode pensar que é besteira, depois te conto._

_Lily_

Lilian não via a ora da aula acabar, e quando isso aconteceu, ela juntou as suas coisas e saiu correndo.

Tiago saiu atrás de Lilian, junto com Marlene e Ralph. Os três foram atrás dela até o corujal, La eles deixaram Tiago e foram falar com McGonnagal

Lilian foi até o corujal, mas resolveu que iria mandar a carta para sua mãe depois. Ao voltar, encontrou, na verdade trombou,com Tiago

- Lil, será que podemos ir para a aula de transfiguração, e eu quero falar com você

- Podemos sim, vamos

Ele pegou em sua mão e ela parou. No que ele soltou

- Desculpa, ta virando um habito

- Não, não peça desculpas. eu gosto, só me assustei – ela virou e pegou sua mão novamente - agora vamos

Eles caminharam novamente até a sala de transfiguração. Por sorte, eles chegaram um pouco antes de Minerva na sala. Novamente Pedro estava matando aula.

Lene e Ralph sentaram na frente de Lilian e Tiago, que estavam na frente de Sirius e Remo. Como a aula ainda não começara,eles amontoaram na mesa de Lilian para saber o que aconteceu.

- Lil, conta logo pra gente, por que raios você tava chorando?

- No almoço eu conto,mas vou adiantar que era uma carta do David, o garoto da festa.

Tiago **sem querer** quebrou a pena que segurava. Todos olharam para ele, quando Malfoy entrou na sala,e Tiago se levantou

-Tiago! Não, espera – Lilian foi atrás dele correndo para dar a volta na mesa e segurou sue braço – não faça nada, olha,não tem sentido, a carta não dizia nada de mais, só fiquei com raiva dele,

- mas você tava chorando

- de raiva, Tiago, agora me promete que não vai fazer nada – agora todos da sala olhavam pra eles –

- Lily ...

- Promete?

-Prometo ruiva – ele passou sua mão pelo rosto dela e lhe deu um beijo na testa. Ela se virou e deu um leve tapa em seu braço

- Sentem- se por favor! Hoje eu quero dar alguns recados sobre a festa...

Ela falou sobre figurino, baile a fantasia, falou que deveriam ir acompanhados, e tudo mais

- Lily, me fala o que falava a carta? – pediu Tiago enquanto Minerva estava escrevendo no quadro

Sirius e Remo, também passaram a ouvir a conversa

- Bom, era o David,como eu disse, ele tava me chamando pra ir ao baile com ele, eu só fiquei com raiva

- Mais você não aceitou certo?

- Claro que não! Eu vou com você

- Vocês vão juntos? – perguntaram Marlene, Ralph, Sirius e Remo ao mesmo tempo e um pouco alto de mais, recebendo um olhar reprovador de Minerva

- Vamos – disse Lilian - mas não era pra vocês saberem agora

Eles ficaram satisfeitos por hora, e voltaram para suas atividades normais da aula

- Me perdoe, não era pra eu falar – disse Lilian em um cochicho

- Não tem problema, olha, fico feliz em saber que agora se tornou publico – respondeu no mesmo tom

- O que se tornou publico? – perguntou Lily – Tiago, eu...

- Srta Evans e Sr Potter, queiram se retirara da minha classe,procurem o Sr Filch para saber sobre a detenção de vocês dois

- Sim senhora – disseram os dois. Juntaram suas coisas e saíram da classe

A detenção deles seria uma noite antes da festa, ou seja, hoje a noite. Eles teriam de limpar a sala de troféu, segundo Tiago, seria moleza, ele havia limpado semana passada, rapidinho eles terminariam, e foi o que aconteceu, a detenção começou as 22:00 e as 23:00 eles estavam fazendo a ronda. Foram logo dormir, e depois já era o dia do baile.

A manha de sábado estava calma e ensolarada, um bom presságio. As garotas já estavam arrumando tudo, procuravam um brinco de Alice que havia sumido, arrumavam um salto quebrado de Andy,é o dia estava indo _bem._

Logo eram 3 horas da tarde e as garotas foram se arrumar, a festa seria as 22:30. Cada uma ficou aproximadamente meia hora no banho, então ás 6:30 da tarde,começaram a arrumar maquiagem, cabelo e roupa.

As garotas estavam assim: Marlene de Rapunzel (apesar de não saber muito sobre esse conto trouxa)um vestido rosa claro,com dourado até os pés, Alice,por ironia, vestida de Alice no pais das maravilhas,um vestido azul, acima do joelho,de meia branca, sapato preto, Patrícia de Leoa, uma vestido todo amarelo, meio ocre, com um rabo, Andy de Chapeuzinho vermelho,que foi zoada por todos por causa do estado de Remo, um vestido vermelho acima do joelho,com uma capa,e sapato vermelho e Lilian de Anjo, uma blusa branca, saia branca rodada,com uma meia calça branca e bota também branca, com uma asa enfeitiçada atrás de si.

As garotas desceram,pois já estava na hora do baile. Os garotos as encontrariam na porta do salão principal

Sirius estava de Príncipe, uma farda azul-marinho, calça branca, e faixas vermelhas e amarelas sobre a roupa, Pedro de Caçador, roupas marrom claro e um chicote, Remo de Lobo Mal(escolheu essa por causa de seu estado e da fantasia de Andy), Frank de Chapeleiro maluco, e Tiago, estava de Capeta, calça vermelha, blusa banca e blazer também vermelho,

De certa forma,todos combinavam.

- Desse jeito,eu vou realmente pro céu, se for pra ficar com um anjo ruivo desse

- Hm olha o respeito viu? Tem crianças na sala, pontas – Disse Remo

Eles riram e entraram no salão. Ralph vinha acompanhado da Bonnie Chang, uma garota da corvinal.

Depois de muita musica, os garotos resolveram sentar, Lilian foi arrumar uma mesa,pra ela e Tiago e ele foi pegar umas bebidas.

Ele chegou,colocou as bebidas na mesa e sentou ao lado dela,pegando em sua mão. Depois de algum tempo, os outros se juntaram a eles na mesa.

- Então,vocês estão juntos? – perguntou Sirius

- Depende – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo, e corando também.

Os comentários de todos em volta estava irritando Lilian, então:

- AI! Cansei,você – disse puxando Tiago pela mão – vem comigo

Ela saiu puxando-o pelo salão até chegarem aos jardins, lá, sentou-se perto de sua árvore favorita, e ele ao seu lado

-Olha, se você quiser entrar e se divertir, eu..

- Eu só vou me divertir se estiver com você

Lilian, então se deitou no colo dele e ficou olhando pro céu

Tiago percebeu que ela estava triste, mas hora nenhuma falou nada

Ela estava com a cabeça a mil. Pensava sobre a carta que recebera hoje de manha. Não podia ser. Foi tirada de seus devaneios pela voz de Tiago.

- Lil, o que aconteceu? Você está preocupada e pálida. E também esta distante.

- Tiago, você tem me ajudado tanto desde... Desde quando o Malfoy fez aquilo comigo.

- Lilian o que foi? Você... –

Lilian começou a chorar como nunca, nem quando Malfoy fez aquilo ela chorou tanto. E Tiago estava ficando com medo.

- Ele, matou meu primo, mas não era só meu primo, ele era um irmão pra mim - Lilian colocou o rosto no peito dele e voltou a chorar.

- Ele quem, Lil?

- Voldemort.


	6. Aviso!

Aviso!

Gente não abando Nei a fic; é que tava meio corrido aqui, e principalmente agora que voltaram as aulas

Espero poder postar o próximo capítulo logo. Ele ta realmente bom!

Como as coisas estão realmente complicadas aqui, vou postar o capitulo 5 - A Mansão Potter –

E depois eu posto os outros, ok?

Mais eu só to pedindo uma coisa: Reviews!

Té mais *-*


	7. A mansão Potter

Um mês havia se passado desde aquela noite. O natal se aproximava, e Lilian não queria passar a data com Petúnia, mas também não queria passar a data sozinha ali no castelo, quando comentou isso com Tiago,ele lhe deu uma simples solução

- Lil, eu acho bem simples, passa o nata La em casa

- passar o natal com você?

- Não só comigo,os marotos vão, e eu vou chamar as meninas e o Frank e o Ralph. Vem Lil, vai ser legal

- Eu não sei não..

- Vamos Lily, sozinha você não fica

- Mais Tiago...

- E não vamos ser só nós, meus pais ficaram lá.

- Tudo bem,eu vou – disse se convencendo

- Então quer dizer, que só vai por que meus pais estarão la? – perguntou enlaçando a cintura dela.

- Tiago, aqui não, tem muita gente – disse se afastando dele – e não vou só por isso, vou por que não quero ficar aqui, e porque deve ser legal passar um natal com os marotos – disse voltando a caminhar

- Só com os marotos? – perguntou abraçando ela por trás e abrindo a porta da sala de astronomia, que estava vazia como ele vira no mapa

- Caso você não se lembre, senhor Potter, você também é um maroto

Tiago fechou a porta atrás de si e continuou subindo as escadas

- Pode me dizer por que estamos na sala de astronomia? – perguntou Lilian depois de ver onde estavam

- Porque eu quero ficar sozinho com você – disse encostando-a na parede e a beijando

Quando eles se separam para tomar ar, Tiago escutou uma voz

- _Pontas! Pontas responde, meu filho_

Tiago enfiou a mão dentro do bolso e revelou um espelho de duas faces, com Sirius o chamando

- O que foi almofadinhas?

- _Olha, nós vamos... pêra, onde você está?_

- Torre de astronomia

- _E esta sozinho? _

- Não,senhor Sirius Black, ele esta comigo – disse Lilian pegando o espelho

-_ Olha se não é a monitora pimentinha, por que estão sozinho ai?_

- Vimos uns sonserinos no mapa e viemos pra cá – mentiu Lilian

_- Pera ai? Você sabe sobre o mapa? Ela sabe sobre o mapa pontas?_

- Sabe sim, almofadinhas, e ela descobriu sozinha como usa-lo

- _Puxa,na época nem eu sabia usar o mapa. Bom Pontas,nós vamos combinar o natal na minha casa, você vem?, estamos aqui no salão comunal, a Lils, você vem por natal?_

_-_ 2 coisas almofadinhas? – disse Tiago – Sua casa?

_- nossa, pontinhas – disse Sirius_

- e outra, quem deixou você chamar a minha Lily assim?

- Sua Lily? – perguntou Lilian rindo – ai ai,eu ainda não sou sua, Tiago. E Sirius, eu vou sim

-_ Reparou no ainda dela NE pontinhas? Bom, eu já vou amores. Não sintam minha falta – _e assim sumiu do espelho, restando apenas o reflexo dos dois

- Vamos? – perguntou oferecendo a mão a ela

- Vamos – disse aceitando a mão

Os dois saíram da torre e caminharam para o salão comunal. Quando chegaram la, estavam Marlene, Ralph, Sirius,Pedro, Remo, Andy,Patrícia, Frank, Alice e agora, Lilian e Tiago.

Eles ficaram a tarde de sábado inteirinha planejando o natal na casa dos Potters. O pai de Tiago viria na quarta buscá-los. O natal,25 , seria na quinta e sexta, eles retornariam

Os garotos, na verdade, as garotas, passaram a maior parte do domingo arrumando as malas, e quando não estavam no quarto, estavam comendo.

Segunda e terça-feira passaram rapidamente para os garotos, e logo era quarta-feira, e, como combinado, o Pai de Tiago estava la as 17:30 para buscá-los

- Atrapalho? – perguntou uma voz vinda de trás do sofá em que Tiago e Lilian estavam abraçados

- Pai? – perguntou Tiago se levantando assustado

- Eu mesmo. Espero não estar atrapalhando nada, e quem seria esta bela ruiva? – perguntou pegando a mão de Liliane beijando-a

- Esta é Lilian Evans –

- A famosa Lilian Evans. Escutei muito sobre você dentro de casa, ruiva – Lilian estavam mais vermelha que seus cabelos – Você não se enganou Tiago,uma ruiva é sempre uma bela ruiva

- Obrigada – disse tímida

- Bom, Lily, esse é James, meu pai

- é um prazer conhecer o senhor – disse Lilian

- Por favor, só James

- Tudo bem

- Tio! – gritou Sirius descendo a escada do dormitório masculino – Quanto tempo!

- É Sirius, alguns meses – comentou James rindo – Sara esta com saudades de vocês dois

- é tio James. Me faz um favor?

- Claro, Sirius

- Diz pra esses dois ai – disse apontando para Tiago e Lilian – tomarem cuidado para não criarem uma família antes do tempo

- Anh? – perguntaram Lilian e Tiago

- é,vocês ficam sozinhos demais. Sabe Lily, você roubou meu veadito - disse Sirius com uma voz de mulher –

James, Lily e Tiago riram de se acabar de Sirius, que também começou a rir. Logo todos estavam prontos pra ir

- Vamos nos dividir em duplas – disse James – Primeiro, vão Marlene e Sirius, depois Remo e Andrômeda, Pedro e Patrícia, Eu e Ralph e por ultimo, o Tiago e a ruivina. Tudo certo? – depois de receber a confirmação de todos acrescentou – Bom, como vamos de Flu, vocês só precisam dizer: "Ministério", não vamos poder ir direto pra casa por causa de alguns problemas, vamos pegar Sara no Ministério e de La, pegamos o carro e vamos pra casa

- Mas pai, nossa casa fica a 1 hora do ministério – disse Tiago – e estamos todos autorizados a entrar no Ministério?

- Sim filho,o ministro autorizou, Bom então, vamos. Sirius, Marlene podem ir

Sirius pegou as malas dos dois e foi em direção a lareira, logo os dois sumiram em meio a chamas. O processo se repetiu igualmente com todos os outros

Lilian e Tiago foram em direção a lareira. Ele pegou a mala dos dois e eles foram.

Eles estavam em um grande aposento preto com azul, vários cartazes sobre o ministro da magia e sobre Voldemort. Tiago e Lilian começaram a andar e uma linda senhora ruiva apareceu na lareira e pulou no pescoço de Tiago

- Filho! Meu Deus, quanta saudades suas

- Mãe! – resmungou Tiago encabulado

- Tragam uma câmera de fotos – disse Sirius se aproximando – Tiago Potter está encabulado

- Ai me desculpe – a mulher se aproximou de Lilian e a abraçou – eu sou Sara,você é Lilian não?

- Sim – respondeu Lilian encabulada – é um prazer conhecê-la senhora

- O prazer é todo meu, mas não me chame assim, eu não quero ficar velha, me chame de Sara, tia, mãe, você, tudo, menos senhora

- Me desculpe Sara

- Melhor assim. James querido, leva as coisas dos garotos La pro carro, quero falar com a ruiva

Sara e Lilian caminharam até uma extremidade da sala onde ninguém as ouviria, apenas veriam elas

- Lilian, o que eu quero falar com você, é que, na verdade eu queria te agradecer, você colocou um sorriso no rosto de Tiago, uma coisa que eu não via a muito tempo,tirando quando ele, Sirius e o James ficam me enchendo, mas tirando isso

As duas se viraram para o lugar onde os outros estavam. o sorriso no rosto de Tiago era maravilhoso. Ele se virou ao mesmo tempo que Lilian, o olhar dos dois se encontraram e ela sorriu pra ele,a resposta dele foi estonteante

- Você vê ruiva? Temos ali mais um maroto apaixonado, e dessa vez o alvo foi você

- Eu sei Sara, eu não acreditava antes nisso mais, eu acabei descobrindo quem o Tiago é, e bom, descobri que é verdade, ele me ama, e eu, também descobri que amo ele

Sara a olhou bem, viu que a ruiva dizia verdade e falo: - então vamos, antes que aqueles doidos nos esqueçam

Elas foram até a saída do ministério, onde o carro já aguardava eles, eles entraram no carro, que foi magicamente alterado para caber o tanto de gente.

Depois de tomarem um café, entraram no carro e foram para um viajem de 1:30 até Sheffield.

Durante a viajem, Tiago, que estava ao lado de Lilian, a abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido

- Lily, posso te pedir um favor? – perguntou no ouvido dela, bem baixinho

- Pode sim- respondeu no mesmo tom

- Sabe, La em casa tem vários quartos, mas eu queria que você ficasse no meu

- Ai Tiago, eu não sei,o que todo mundo vai pensar

- Eles não tem nada a ver com a nossa vida – respondeu alto demais, fazendo todos olharem pros dois – desculpa – acrescentou. Se virou para Lily e completou – por favor?

- Ai ai, o que você não pede rindo,que eu não faço chorando? – perguntou o abraçando também – agora vamos parar com isso, se não eu não vou fazer isso que me pediu

O resto da viajem foi bem calmo pra todos, exeto para Marlene que recebeu o mesmo pedido

- Lene? – chamou Sirius

- O que foi,six?

- Bom, eu queria saber se, você,bom, não, queria , dormirnomeuquarto

- Anh? Desculpa Sirius mais eu não entendi

- Você quer dormir no meu quarto?

Marlene congelou com o pedido do maroto

- Eu... aa – ela pensou bem e resolveu aceitar – tudo bem

- Sério? Tipo a você aceita mesmo?

- Claro

Ele a abraçou e lhe beijou a face deixando-a rubra

O resto da viajem foi bem calma, e depois de um longo tempo, chegaram.

Tiago desceu, e abriu a porta para o pessoal descer,pegou a mão de Lilian, foi até o portão, o abriu e disse:

- Bem-vindos a nossa singela casa – disse dando passagem para os outros

A casa, ou melhor, mansão dos Potters era muito bonita. Com uma pintura clássica e branca ao longo de seus 3 andares,com enorme jardim

- Vamos ficar aqui de fora, por que não entramos? – perguntou James entrando com Sara e pegando a bagagem de Tiago, ao passar por ele,disse – você leva a da ruiva

Tiago entrou junto com os outros, em uma mão levava a bagagem de Lilian e na outra segurava a mão dela

Lilian ficou pasma com a beleza do interior da casa.

- Bem,eu não sei como dizer isso – começou Sara – mas eu tenho que dizer.Só temos um quarto de Hóspedes arrumado aqui. Sinto muito

- Não tem problema – disseram Tiago, Remo, Frank, Pedro e Sirius ao mesmo tempo

- A Lilian vai ficar no meu quarto – disse Tiago

- E a Lene no meu – disse Sirius

- E a Andy no meu – retrucou Remo

- E a Alice no meu – disse Frank

- E a Patrícia no meu – disse Pedro

- Então tudo bem. Garotos levem as coisas la pra cima, e se acomodem, enquanto isso, Sara venha comigo – pediu James

Os jovens subiram cada um pro quarto em que ficariam, deixando James e Sara sozinhos no andar de baixo

- O que você tem em mente ruiva? Você passou a semana toda arrumando esses quartos

- Calma James, se tudo der certo, a Lilian vai colocar uma coleira no seu filho até o natal, ou ele fisga ela de vez

Tiago e Lilian ficaram no quarto no final do corredor. Sirius e Marlene no quarto ao lado, Remo e Andy no quarto em frente e Ralph ficaria no quarto de Mariana. Alice e Frank ficaram no quarto da frente ao lado do de Pedro e Patrícia

Tiago levou Lilian até seu quarto e deu passagem para ela

- Pode entrar – disse abrindo a porta

Lilian entrou em um cômodo claro, com uma cama de casal no meio, um criado mudo ao lado da cama e ali, uma foto sua

A foto, fora tirada meio que de longe, meio que de perto. Ela e suas amigas estavam sentadas no lago conversado mas só ela aparecia na foto. Ela jogava o cabelo para trás, e estava com um belo sorriso

- Você tem uma foto minha – Lilian ficou admirada, nem ela tinha essa foto

- Você não viu nada – Tiago a levou para perto de algumas estantes que tinha no quarto, apertou um interruptor, e uma nova estante surgiu do chão.

A nova estante que aparecera ali era toda fechada de vidro, mas dentro dela, tinha algumas, na verdade muitas fotos de Lilian. Algumas das quais ela tinha perdido,outras que ela nem sabia que existia

- Credo Tiago! Isso é um santuário. Tem certeza de que não estamos no meu quarto? – perguntou rindo

- Não Lily, estamos no meu. Aa mudando de assunto,não sei se você percebeu, mas só tem uma cama de casal aqui

- Não tem problema, a cama é sua, eu durmo naquele sofá ali – disse apontando para um pequeno sofá preto no canto do quarto

- Nem pensar, aquilo da uma dor nas costas, nós dois ficamos aqui, na cama, ou eu durmo La

- Legal, você me convenceu, dormimos juntos aqui então

Os dois sorriram um pro outro e começaram a arrumar suas coisas. Assim que terminaram, sentaram-se na cama e ficaram conversando.

Tiago, sentiu o cansaço se apoderar dele, e o mesmo aconteceu com Lilian. Ele se encostou a cabeceira e Lily deitou no seu peito, 15 minutos depois, os dois já dormiam

Sara estava La em baixo conversando com James a um tempão quando os garotos desceram para jantar

- Senhora, o jantar está pronto – Milla, a elfa, entrou chamando Sara

- Tudo bem Mila, já estamos indo. Eu vou La chamar o Tiago e a Lilian,

- Cuidado para não atrapalhar uma situação deles, tia – brincou Sirius

Sara subiu os lances de escada e foi em direção ao quarto de Tiago. Quando chegou La bateu na porta várias vezes, como não houve resposta, decidiu entar

- Tiago? Lilian? o jantar ES...

Sara olhou para dentro do quarto e viu, os dois dormindo abraçados feito dois anjos. Ela saiu fechando a porta atrás de si e voltou para a sala

- Estão dormindo. Eles deviam estar cansados

- Principalmente a Lily –disse Andy – essa menina tem se matado de estudar para os NIEM'S

- Quem sabe ela não põe juízo na cabeça daquele menino? – disse Sara

- Ou que sabe, ele não tire ela da linha – retrucou James

- Espero que não. Bom, vamos jantar?

Os doze foram jantar sentado nessa ordem: James na ponta, Sara ao seu lado também na ponta, Sirius e Marlene, Alice e Frank, Remo e Andy, Ralph e Mariana, que já estavam mais que amigos. O jantar deles passou bem rápido em meio às brincadeiras dos garotos.

O outro dia começou bem cedo, principalmente para o casal que dormiu mais cedo

Tiago acordou e olhou para o relógio de cabeceira, eram 07h00min. Seu pai costumava acordar a essa hora, então foi falar com ele

- Pai, queria te pedir uma coisa – disse assim que chegou ao escritório do pai

- Bom dia pra você também filho – disse abaixando o _profeta diário_

_- _Pai é sério, eu queria faze isso, antes da Lily acordar. Será que o senhor pode me levar á uma loja que fica a 5 minutos daqui de carro?

- Você não estaria falando da Joalheria estaria?

- Dela mesmo pai. É que eu estava planejando uma surpresa pra Lily no Natal, o senhor me levaria La?

- Levo sim. Vou ver se o Sirius está acordado, ele vai querer ir, enquanto isso, você vai se arrumar, se tudo der certo voltamos em meia hora

Tiago saiu do escritório do pai e foi para seu quarto pegar uma roupa. Quando chegou La, Lily ainda dormia. Ele procurou não fazer barulho e foi tomar banho no quarto do Sirius.

Em 10 minutos eles saíram de casa. James deixou um bilhete para Sara, Tiago um pára Lily e Sirius um para Marlene.

Dentro de 5 minutos eles chegaram a um estabelecimento que dizia "Joalheria". Os três entraram e uma senhora, de meia idade veio atendê-los

- No que posso ajudar? – perguntou se aproximando

- Eu queria fazer um orçamento – disse Tiago para a mulher

- E o que seria? – perguntou a mulher pegando uma prancheta e anotando o pedido deles para passar ao joalheiro

- Duas alianças, e queria uma delas com uma pedra de esmeralda – disse Tiago acompanhando a mulher

- E eu, duas alianças comuns – disse Sirius – obrigada por me trazer tio James, eu preciso dar um presente pra Lene

Enquanto isso as garotas, Remo, Pedro e Ralph, acordavam na mansão Potter.

Sara espreguiçou, olhando para o lado a procura do marido.Não o encontrou. Em seu lugar estava uma rosa e um bilhete

_Bom dia minha ruiva,_

_Bom, você esta acordando e provavelmente eu não estou ai. E provavelmente eu estou aqui morrendo de saudades. Eu, Tiago e Sirius saímos, mas dentro de meia hora estaremos de volta. Leves os garotos e as garotas para tomar café no jardim, que logo nos reunimos a vocês_

_Com amor,_

_James_

Sara pegou a rosa, a guardou, e foi para o banheiro, logo chamaria os garotos para tomar café

Marlene se levantou, percebendo que Sirius não estava no quarto, e foi ao banheiro. Quando chegou lá, encontrou uma margarida, sua flor preferida, e um bilhete na pia

_Bom dia Lene,_

_Eu sei que é estranho eu estar fora da cama as 07h00minh da manha, mais é por uma boa causa. Tio James veio me acordar hoje pela manha dizendo que eu precisava sair com ele e o Pontas. Vá tomar café que eu não demoro._

_Sirius_

Marlene, rapidamente guardou a margarida e foi tomar banho para tomar café

Lilian estranhou Tiago não estar na cama quando acordou afinal hoje ele podia dormir até mais tarde e havia levantado não eram nem 07h30min. Então a preocupação logo tomou conta dela. Ela levantou e foi até a escrivaninha dele procurar alguma pista do lugar onde ele foi. Encontrou apenas um Lírio com um bilhete endereçado a ela

_Bom dia meu anjo ruivo,_

_Como dormiu? Espero que bem. Eu sei que desde que chegamos (e chegamos ontem a noite) não ficamos muito tempo juntos, pois o cansaço tomou conta de nós, uma pena, queria poder estar ai para te dar uma lindo beijo de bom dia. Como não estou, vou te dar minhas explicações; Eu acordei hoje as 07h00min e percebi que meus pais ainda não tinham sido chamados ao ministério, então fui falar com o meu pai, porque eu fico muito tempo longe dele sabe, e quando viemos pra casa, ficamos sozinhos a maior parte do tempo, pois eles estão no ministério, então ele deu a sugestão pra que, eu, ele e o almofadinhas fossemos dar uma volta. Espero que não fique chateada comigo. Bom, se arrume, desça e vá tomar café com os outros, porque quando eu chegar eu quero falar a sós com você _

_Saudades do seu, _

_Tiago_

Lilian riu do final da carta _"é claro que eu não vou ficar chateada"_,mas ficou intrigada, também achou muito fofo da parte dele sair com o pai e ainda dar explicações a ela. _"é Lilian, as pessoas mudam, e no caso dele, pra melhor"_. Ela tomou banho, guardou seu Lírio e desceu para tomar café.

Sara desceu e foi esperar os outros para tomar café, uns 10 minutos depois Lilian e Marlene desceram

- Bom dia garotas – disse abraçando as duas – Vejo que também foram abandonadas

- é – responderam juntas

- Então, já que só vocês desceram, vamos tomar café nos jardins, pedido de James, logo eles chegam

As três foram para os jardins tomar café. Alguns minutos depois, Remo, Andy Ralph e Mariana desceram para tomar café.

20 minutos depois Sara, Remo, Andy e Mariana tinham terminado. Remo e Andy saíram para dar uma volta e Sara foi ter uma conversa de tia para sobrinha com Mariana, deixando Ralph, Lene e Lily na mesa

- Meu Deus,quanto tempo não ficamos só nós três para conversar não é? – disse Ralph

- Pois é, então vamos aproveitar esse tempinho que temos, e vamos conversar – disse Marlene – Vamos, vamos ter um tempo só nosso – brincou com uma cara maliciosa

- Lene! – repreenderam os outros dois – Sério, vamos contar nossos podres – acrescentou Lily – você começa Lene.

- Bom, eu não tenho nenhum podre pra contar; o Sirius anda meio esquisito sabe, ele muda quando está perto de mim, e eu mudo quando estou perto dele. Ele parece o Tiago quando está perto de você, Li.

- Então quer dizer que ele e você estão apaixonados? – perguntou Ralph rindo

- Eu não diria apaixonados – comentou Lene envergonhada

- Bom, mas agora é sua vez Lil – disse Ralph se virando pra ele

- Nem pensar! Só falo depois de você Ralpheco querido – disse apertando a bochecha dele

- Ralpheco Lily? Pelo amor de Deus NE. Mas ta eu conto. Vocês sabem que a Mariana esta dormindo no meu quarto ne?

- Aham – responderam as duas

- Então, ontem nós ficamos até tarde conversando e, que coisa, ela é maravilhosa. Inteligente, gentil, meiga..

- Acho que está apaixonado, Ralph – disse Lilian zoando ele

- Não sei Lil, mas vai agora é sua vez –disse Lene

- Não sei do que conversam pessoal, mas preciso roubar a ruiva – disse James chegam no jardim

- Claro – disseram os dois

- Vamos Lily?

- Vamos – disse ela aliviada se levantando e seguindo James

Quando os dois entraram, James parou e puxou a ruiva pra conversar com ela

- Sinto te informar ruiva, mais eu não quero falar com você – disse James largando o braço dela e piscando par ela

- Essa eu não entendi James – disse confusa. Se ele não queria, quem iria falar com ela, agora não importava, ele havia salvado ela de uma série de perguntas

- Bom, quem quer falar com você é o Tiago, mais eu, queria te salvar. Escutei sem querer parte da conversa de vocês três, e percebi que algo seria revelado ali, então

- Eu posso te agradecer não é? – perguntou Lilian

- Claro ruiva – disse James a abraçando

- E será que eu poderia perguntar onde o senhor foi? – disse cruzando os braços e se aproximando dele

- Calma Lily, ta até parecendo a Sara assim – disse se afastando

- Acho bom mesmo que se pareça comigo – disse Sara chegando ao lado do marido – alguém precisa colocar juízo na cabeça do seu filho

- Bom, vou ficar te devendo essa resposta ruiva, segredo de maroto – disse levantando a mão ao lado do rosto como se fizesse uma promessa

- Odeio essas promessas – disseram Lilian e Sara rolando os olhos

- Lilian querida, Tiago esta te esperando – disse Sara

- é eu vou subir para falar com ele- disse saindo da sala

Depois que Lilian subiu, Sara aproveitou para falar com James

- Ai ai James, eu te disse não disse?

- O que exatamente você me disse ruiva?

- Que seu filho estava mudando – ela olhou significamente para ele

- Tiago te contou ne? – perguntou vendo o olhar dela

- É, ele me contou.

Lilian atravessou a sala e subiu as escadas para chegar até o quarto de Tiago, ou o monumento a ela. Sempre que pensava nisso, ela ria consigo mesma. Quando chegou, bateu na porta do quarto e Tiago a mandou entrar

- Oi Tiago – disse quando entrou

Ele levantou da cama,foi até ela, pegou-a em um abraço e deu um beijo apaixonado nela,no que ela retribuiu. Depois de um tempo se beijando, ele colocou ela no chão para poder tomar ar.

- Eu senti falta disso – disse ainda com as mãos no rosto dela

- Eu que o diga – disse Lilian dando mais um beijo nele – Mas me diga, onde você estava

- Calma ruiva; na hora certa você vai saber. Não tava com nehuma garota – acrescentou ao ver a cara de desconfiança dela

- Acho bom,Potter

- E voltamos as formalidades – ele a abraçou pela cintura – fique calma Evans, meu coração é todo seu – e a beijou mais uma vez

- Me fala – pediu depois de se separarem - o que você queria? Seu pai disse que você estava me procurando

- Na verdade, eu queria falar com você sobre o natal. É que sempre fazemos um baile, e eu queria saber se você não queria ir comigo

- Olha ti, é claro que eu vou,se não for com você,eu vou com quem mais?

- Sei La. Lily você não ficou chateada comigo não ne?

- Por você ter saído com seu pai? Claro que não, eu não sou um monstro

- Não,você não é um monstro

Depois disso, os dois ficaram conversando sobre tudo e nada. Até que Mila veio chamar eles

- Senhor Potter, o almoço esta pronto

- Tudo bem Mila, já estamos descendo – Respondeu Tiago se afastando de Lilian

Os dois arrumaram as coisas no quarto, e desceram para almoçar. Durante o Almoço, Sara resolveu que era hora de falar com os garotos

- Gente, deixa eu falar uma coisinha pra vocês, Hoje a noite, eu e James, teremos que viajar, para comprar os presentes para o pessoal da família que vem para o Natal, e eu quero juízo da parte de vocês, mas eu acho que com as meninas aqui, vai ser fácil.

O resto da tarde e o começo da noite passaram assim. E logo já era hora de Sara e James partirem

- Aproveitem a folga de vocês,aprontem muito e não escutem a Sara. – disse James o mais baixo possível

- Eu escutei isso viu – disse Sara perto das garotas – Segurem os garotos e façam o possível para que eles não quebrem a casa. E vocês – acrescentou virando para os garotos – Tenho só algumas regras: Nada de Magia avançada, nada de voar em casa, e façam como seu pai disse seu pai, aproveitem a folga de vocês, mas, sem exagerar – Ela se direcionou a lareira onde James já estava e falou para os meninos – amo vocês – e os dois sumiram na lareira em meio as chamas

Assim que sumiram, Sirius fez o o favor de ligar o som e gritas:

- A casa é nossa! Solta o som, Aluado

Remo fez sinal para que o som começasse a tocar sozinho. Logo todos estavam dançando.

- Gente! – disse Lene parando a musica - Tive uma idéia

- Qual idéia, morena? – perguntou Sirius a abraçando

- Bom – começou abraçando ele também – podemos jogar verdade ou conseqüência, com direito a tudo, até, beijo

- Adorei a idéia – disse Sirius pronto para beija-La – você quer conseqüência, e ela será me dar um beijo

- Chega pra La, Sr Black - disse o afastando – e ai? Quem topa?

Todos toparam na hora, menos Lilian que ficou receosa, mas acabou aceitando.

- Tudo bem, vamos jogar com as regras bruxas, ou seja, quem escolher verdade, deve dizer somente a verdade, se não, um feitiço vai te fazer dizer a verdade. Todos de acordo? – depois de uma confirmação, Tiago foi buscar uma garrafa e logo estava de volta e jogo começou.

**Sirius x Lilian**

- Verdade ou desafio? – perguntou Sirius

- Desafio.

- Não devia ter feito isso, Ruiva – disse se levantando e chegando ao lado dela – Eu quero que você, vá até seu quarto, pegue um livro seu, e taque o na lareira

- Não! Um livro meu não,por que não pede pra eu tacar o Tiago? – perguntou fazendo bico

- Me tacaria lareira ruiva? – perguntou Tiago fechando a cara

- Não Ti – disse o abraçando – tava só brincando - ela se aproximou do ouvido dele e disse – me empresta um livro? Eu só trouxe os que meus pais me mandaram semana passada, eu ainda nem li os 40

- Claro, pega o que esta em cima da escrivaninha, é o meu de transfiguração do 1 ano

- Obrigada! – Lilian se levantou e foi até o quarto,pegou o livro,e fez o que Sirius se lembraria de recompensar Tiago por isso

**Pedro x Frank**

- Verdade ou desafio? – perguntou Pedro

- Verdade.

- Quais são seus planos para Alice?

- Pedro isso é pergunta que se faça? – perguntou Patrícia

- Não tem problema,eu respondo – disse Frank – Meus planos para a Alice são, namoro, noivado, casamento, filhos, e ficar velhinho ao lado dela – disse olhando nos olhos dela, que corou rapidamente com a declaração do namorado

**Tiago x Mariana**

- Verdade ou desafio? – perguntou Tiago

- Verdade.

- Mas assim fica chato! Tudo bem, o que você sente pelo Ralph?

Mariana corou por inteira, sabia que não podia mentir, mas não queria parecer boba perto de Ralph, opinou pela verdade.

- Eu... bom... o Ralph... não conheço ele muito... bem, mas eu..

- Não foi isso que ele perguntou – disse Sirius

- Ta legal, eu gosto dele!- Disse abaixando a cabeça de vergonha

- Tudo bem, roda isso, Remo –disse Ralph envergonhado

**Marlene x Ralph**

- Por que eu acho que me ferrei? – disse Ralph

- Porque sim, verdade ou desafio?

- Verdade.

- Já que o Tiago perguntou a ela, eu pergunto pra você,o que sente pela Mariana

- Eu gosto dela,se foi o que perguntou – disse olhando pra ela, que novamente abaixou a cabeça

**Remo x Alice**

- Verdade ou desfio?

- Verdade.

- Se Frank te pedisse em casamento agora você aceitaria?

- Claro que sim!

**Patrícia x Andy**

- Verdade ou desafio?

- Desafio

- Até que enfim – disse levantando as mãos – te desafio a dar um beijo no Remo, pode ser só um selinho

Andy envergonhada, se levantou, foi até o garoto e deu um selinho nele, que ficou muito vermelho.

**Ralph x Lilian**

- Verdade ou desafio?

- Desafio.

- Credo Lil, escolhe verdade. Tudo bem,eu te desafio a dizer o que você estava escondendo de mim e da Lene na hora que o James te chamou

Lilian começou a suar frio, olhou para os lados pedindo ajuda, mas todos a olhavam curiosos. Ela não viu outra saída

- é.. Constrangedor – disse por fim

- O que eu e a Lene dissemos foi pior, eu garanto

- Não, não foi, Ralph. Eu não estou pronta pra dizer isso assim, na frente de todo mundo – Lilian saiu e foi pra cozinha.

- Eu falo com ela – disse Patrícia se levantando

Patrícia foi até a cozinha e encontrou Lilian sentada na bancada olhando para seu pés

- O que aconteceu amiga? – perguntou se sentando ao lado dela

- é difícil sabe,dizer ali, pra todo mundo, porque nem eu sei se é verdade, eu ainda não estou segura disso e-

- Eu te entendo Lil, te conheço desde que tínhamos 8 anos, e você nem sabia que eu era uma bruxa quando me salvou, e mesmo assim gostou de mim, você não sabe como eu te adoro desde aquele dia – disse abraçando a amiga enquanto ela se lembrava daquele dia

_Flashback_

_Lilian acordou aquele dia com uma sensação boa, se lembrou que sua mãe adorava ir ao mercado aos sábados de manha, então se levantou, se arrumou e foi falar com a mãe._

_Quando chegou ao andar e baixo, encontrou sua mãe se arrumando para sair_

_- Mãe, posso ir ao mercado com você?_

_- Claro meu amor, já esta pronta?_

_- Já!_

_- Então vamos, sua irmã está dormindo e seu pai no escritório, vamos nessa_

_As duas saíram de casa no carro de sua mãe e foram para o mercado que ficava a meia hora da casa delas, e era o mais próximo._

_As duas ficaram boa parte da manha fazendo compras no mercado, até que resolveram que estava na hora de irem. Em e Lily levaram as compras até o caixa, pagaram e depois saíram de La. Já na rua, Lilian viu uma garota, morena, com mais ou menos sua idade, ir atrás de seu cachorrinho na rua, mas ela não viu que um carro vinha, Lilian soltou a mão de Em, e foi correndo empurrar a menina e o cachorro._

_As duas caíram no chão com tudo. A garota segurava seu cachorro e Lilian segurava os braços dela_

_- Você esta bem? – perguntou Lilian _

_- Estou sim, graças a você. A propósito, sou Patrícia – disse estendendo a mão_

_- Lilian – disse pegando a mão da garota._

_- Lily! Lily! Meu amor está tudo bem? E Você garota, se machucou, ta tudo OK?_

_- Não senhora. Obrigada Lilian, sabe, o Snuffle não me obedece muito, _

_- Eu sei como é. Onde você mora?_

_- Rua Buildering, Little Whinging, n° 47_

_- Você mora na nossa rua! E na casa ao lado! – disse Lilian entusiasmada – e como você vai pra La?_

_- Bom, eu ia com meu pai, mas ele precisou ir trabalhar, eu estava indo a pé mesmo_

_- Nada disso – disse Em – você vai com a gente _

_Depois disso, as três foram para o carro e voltaram juntas para Little Whinging. Lilian e Patrícia se tornaram melhores amigas. Até que conheceram as outras e passaram a ser o quinteto maravilha._

_Fim do Flashback_

- é aquele dia foi legal – disse Lilian também abraçando a amiga

- Eu sei, e o Snuffle até hoje não me obedece ainda –as duas riram até que Lilian decidiu que estava na hora de voltar

- Ai, é melhor nós voltarmos.

As duas desceram da bancada e foram para a sala,quando chegaram La, Tiago correu para ver se estava tudo bem com a Lily.

- Ta tudo bem Lily? – perguntou pegando a mão dela e olhando pra ela

- Ta sim, a e Ralph, Lene, me desculpa, é que não tenho certeza disso, entende? – disse abraçando Tiago pelo pescoço

- Claro que sim, Lil – disseram os dois a abraçando – Você é o nosso bebe – completaram rindo

- A por falar nisso, lembra daquele dia, que eu contei do – ela parou e falou sopros dois escutarem – do meu primeiro beijo com o Tiago?

- Por que tiveram outros? – perguntaram os dois espantados

- Esse não é o caso. Mas sim, tiveram outros. Lembra que eu falei uma coisa pra vocês e vocês também falam essa coisa de bebe?

- Sim – disseram os dois novamente juntos

- Então. E vocês se lembram que foi que eu falei?

Os dois ficaram pensando até que Lene surpreendeu todo mundo gritando

- EU NÃO ACREDITO! Quer dizer, é verdade então,você...? Lily por que não contou?

- Eu disse que eu não tinha certeza,mais vendo por esse ângulo, é realmente eu sei.

- AAAAAA! – os dois ficaram fazendo uma dança bizarra arrancando risadas de todos.

Logo todos subiram para dormir. Afinal, amanha eles teriam que começar a pensar em uma maneira de passarem o feriado.

No quarto de Tiago...

- Ti, me desculpa pelo sue livro de transfiguração – disse Lilian sentada entre as pernas dele, enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos

- Não tem problema, eu não usava mesmo. Mas me dZiz, você trouxe mesmo 40 livros? – perguntou Tiago incrédulo

- é. Os 7 volumes de As Crônicas de Nárnia, os três volumes do Senhor dos Anéis, A coleção do Stephen King, entre outros. Meus pais mandaram para mim de presente de natal antecipado, porque eu viria pra cá.

- é ruiva, você gosta mesmo de ler. – Tiago parou de falar como se escutasse alguma coisa e depois sussurrou no ouvido de Lilian – tem alguém na porta, escutando nossa converssa

- Alguém tipo quem? - perguntou no mesmo tom

- Alguém tipo Marlene e Sirius. Quase certeza que são eles. Tudo bem, vamos fazer assim: Você continua falando como se conversasse comigo, que eu vou até lá, abro a porta e surpreendo eles.

- Tudo bem – Lilian aumentou o tom de voz e voltou para o assunto que estavam – Mais olha Tiago, ler não é uma coisa fácil de fazer, não basta você passar os olhos pelas letras de um livro e dizer: "acabei o livro" você tem que prestar atenção no que faz, e assim é em tudo na vida. – Lilian parou de falar porque Tiago fez sinal pra ela parar, ele se virou e abriu a porta, fazendo com que Sirius e Marlene caíssem dentro do quarto

- Pegamos vocês! –disse Tiago levantando eles – Tavam fazendo o que ai?

- Eu estava procurando a tarraxa do meu brinco – disse Marlene

- E eu.. Estava... – Sirius se perdeu em meio as palavras

- 1° - disse Lilian – Você está sem brinco Lene, nada disso – disse quando viu ela abrir a boca – e 2°, você não estava mentindo muito bem, Sirius. Confessem, estavam escutando.

- Ta estávamos mesmo escutando, mais não saiu nada produtivo dessa conversa, estamos indo. – os dois saíram pela porta,mas mesmo assim Tiago colocou um feitiço na porta, assim, eles não escutariam nada que viesse de La de dentro..

- Pronto Lírio, Somos só nós agora – Tiago chegou perto dela, e a beijou.

A mana de quarta estava ensolarada, fazia muito calor, então os garotos resolveram passar o dia na piscina.

Quando Tiago estava terminando de arrumar a temperatura da piscina, viu uma coruja vindo em sua direção. A carta estava endereçada a ele.

_Sr. Tiago Potter,_

_Conforme seu pai, James, me falou na visita de vocês, o senhor procurava um par de alianças. A encomenda do senhor está pronta. Peço encarecidamente que passe ao senhor Black, que já tenho a resposta que ele me pediu_

_Abraços,_

_Joca, Joalheiro_

Tiago ficou feliz com a notícia, como o natal seria na sexta, ele iria buscar as encomendas dele e do Sirius hoje. Falou com Mila, e deu folga pra ela hoje, pois ele iria fazer a comida, então foi ao encontro dos outros na sala para falar que ia ao mercado.

- Bom, hoje eu queria fazer algo diferente – disse quando todos já estavam na sala – hoje eu faço a comida. Mila esta de folga e eu queria fazer, posso?

- Mas pontas, não tem muita coisa aqui –disse Sirius

- eu sei almofadinhas, por isso, eu e você vamos ao mercado aqui perto.

- Com uma condição – disse Andy

- Qual? – perguntou Tiago

- Que deixe a Lilian fazer nossa sobremesa. Compre as coisas pra ela fazer um doce, um bolo, alguma coisa. Assim, ela é demais com doces

Tiago concordou e em pouco tempo, ele e Sirius tinham saído de casa.

Tiago e Sirius demoraram mais ou menos 10 minutos para chegar no joalheiro, e quando chegaram La, foram recebidos pela mesma senhora.

- Senhor Potter, Senhor Black, Jack espera por vocês

- Obrigada, Mercedes

Os dois entraram no escritório de Jack e se sentaram

- Olá garotos, como vão?

- Bem Jack, obrigada – disse Sirius – e o senhor?

- Muito bem senhor Black. Vamos começar pelo senor. Pelo que disseram a Mercedes, vocês estão com pressa?

- Sim senhor – disse Tiago

- Tudo bem. Senhor Black,o senhor pediu 2 alianças comuns não foi? Bom essas são as que eu tenho. Mercedes, leve o senhor Black para ver as alianças

Quando Mercedes e Sirius saíram, Jack se virou para Tiago

- Senhor Potter, eu ainda me lembro quando seu pai veio comprar as alianças para sua mãe. Bom, mudando de assunto você pediu duas alianças, sendo que uma delas com uma pedra de esmeralda, certo?

- Sim – respondeu Tiago

- Bom, as suas estão prontas, as do senhor Black também, seu pai disse que ele pagaria, e eu soube que ele esta viajando certo?

- Sim, viajando a trabalho – confirmou Tiago

- Tudo bem, o senhores podem ir. Pegue suas alianças com Mercedes, e sorte com sua garota.

- Obrigada

Sirius e Tiago pegaram suas encomendas e saíram de La, foram o mais rápido possível para o mercado, compraram algumas coisas, para o almoço e para a sobremesa de Lily, e foram pra casa.

- Vocês demoraram – disse Remo, quando eles chegaram.

- Muita fila Aluado – disse Sirius – vamos levar isso pra cozinha

Os três levaram as compras pra cozinha. O resto do pessoal foi pra piscina, deixando Lilina e Tiago na cozinha

- Então quer dizer que você faz sobremesas? – perguntou Tiago a abraçando

- E você sabe cozinhar? – disse retribuindo o abraço

- Li, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Pode sim!

- O que você não quis falar na nossa frente ontem? Que você falou só pra Patrícia?

- Na verdade nem ela sabe. É sobre nós na verdade. – admitiu envergonhada

- Lily, logo todos saberão que você é minha – disse antes de beijá-la mais uma vez

O almoço que Tiago preparava era especial, na verdade sua especialidade: Lasanha ao molho branco e vermelho, acompanhado de strogonoff com batata palha, e suco de abóbora.

A sobremesa de Lilian era Mousse de chocolate, pudim de leite, e pantanal.

Os garotos combinaram de deixar Tiago e Lilian sozinhos agora, e depois eles lavariam a louça enquanto os dois nadavam na piscina

- Sabe Li, suas sobremesas são boas?

- Não sei. Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – perguntou Lilian olhando para baixo

- Claro ruiva. – Tiago estava meio receoso pelo jeito da ruiva

- Você e Sirius saíram hoje,mas não foram só no mercado, não é?

- Lily, eu..

- Tiago, eu sei que vocês saíram, eu só queria ter certeza sabe, não tenho direito de ficar com ciúmes, nem nada, porque não temos nada sério, é que-

- Você se preocupa de mais Lily. Não tava com garota nenhuma. Só posso adiantar que Sirius está preparando uma surpresa para a Lene.

- Bom, desculpa,é só que eu não sabia. Mas o que é?

- Ai ruiva, saberá no Natal.

- A não, conta agora vai – pediu com cara de manha

- Sei me livrar de carinhas assim como a sua, meu amor. Vamos, vamos arrumar a comida pra eles.

O restante do dia deles passou assim. E da quinta feira também.

Quando a sexta feira chegou, trouxe com ela Sara e James de volta pra casa. Sara mostrou pras garotas seus vestidos, colocou os presentes na árvore que estava montada no salão de festa, e quando eram 15:30 as garotas foram se arrumar.

Os garotos foram todos pro salão para arrumar as coisas da surpresa que os marotos, Sirius e Tiago, planejavam para as garotas.

Quando eram 19:00 os garotos não se agüentavam mais, as garotas estavam demorando.

As 19:10 Sara desceu com um vestido vermelho, cabelos lisos, e salto prata.

Andy usava um vestido amarelo, salto prata e cabelo também liso

Lene usava um vestido rosa bebe, salto da mesma cor, cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo

Mariana usava um vestido verde perolado, salto da mesma cor e seu cabelo natural, ondulado

Alice um vestido azul claro, salto prata e cabelo todo enrolado, preso pela metade

Patrícia usava um vestido azul listrado com preto, salto azul, cabelo preso de lado

Lilian Usava um vestido roxo, salto também roxo, e o cabelo em um coque frouxo

Assim que elas desceram, foram cada uma em direção ao seu par.

- Você está linda! – disseram todos ao mesmo tempo

- Obrigada! – responderam – você também

Assim que estavam prontos, foram todos para o salão

A decoração do salão estava, impecável por se dizer. Tudo graças a Mila

A banda contratada por Sara e James, As Esquisitonas, tocavam musicas muito animadas, os garotos não saiam da pista de dança.

Quando eram 23h30min, Remo chega até Tiago e fala:

- Pontas, ta na hora

N/A: Mais um capitulo ai gente! então; eu queria agradecer as Reviews e lógico, pedir mais nè?

Té mais *-*


	8. Namorados?

Os marotos se retiram e foram até o palco

- Com Licença! – começou Sirius – Eu sei que a festa ta boa mas preciso da atenção de vocês

- Estamos aqui para ajudar um amigo – Disse Pedro

- Espero que gostem

- Essa musica é pra você, Lilian Evans

**Just The Way You Are – Bruno Mars**

**Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying**

**She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day**

**Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see**

**But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"  
I say**

**When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

**Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy**

**She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day**

**Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same**

**So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say**

**When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

**The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

**When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

**Oh os seus olhos, os seus olhos**

**Fazem as estrelas parecerem que não têm brilho**

**Seu cabelo, seu cabelo**

**Recai perfeitamente sem ela precisar fazer nada**

**Ela é tão linda**

**E eu digo isso pra ela todo dia**

**Sim eu sei, sei**

**Quando eu a elogio**

**Ela não acredita**

**E é tão, é tão**

**Triste saber que ela não vê o que eu vejo**

**Mas sempre que ela me pergunta se está bonita**

**Eu digo**

**Quando eu vejo o seu rosto**

**Não há nada que eu mudaria**

**Pois você é incrível**

**Exatamente como você é**

**E quando você sorri**

**O mundo inteiro para e fica olhando por um tempo**

**Pois, garota, você é incrível**

**Exatamente como você é**

**Seus lábios, seus lábios**

**Eu poderia beijá-los o dia todo se ela me permitisse**

**Sua risada, sua risada**

**Ela odeia, mas eu acho super sexy**

**Ela é tão linda**

**E eu digo isso pra ela todo dia**

**Oh você sabe, você sabe, você sabe**

**Eu jamais pediria para você mudar alguma coisa**

**Se a perfeição é o que você busca**

**Então continue assim**

**Então nem se preocupe em perguntar**

**Se você está bonita**

**Você sabe que eu vou dizer**

**Quando eu vejo o seu rosto**

**Não há nada que eu mudaria**

**Pois você é incrível**

**Exatamente como você é**

**E quando você sorri**

**O mundo inteiro para e fica olhando por um tempo**

**Pois, garota, você é incrível**

**Exatamente como você é**

**Como você é**

**Como você é**

**Garota, você é incrível**

**Exatamente como você é**

**Quando eu vejo o seu rosto**

**Não há nada que eu mudaria**

**Pois você é incrível**

**Exatamente como você é**

**E quando você sorri**

**O mundo inteiro para e fica olhando por um tempo**

**Pois, garota, você é incrível**

**Exatamente como você é**

Ela não conseguia acreditar que Tiago havia cantado aquela musica linda pra ela.

- Por Favor! – pediu Tiago para que todos parassem de aplaudir – Por Tras dessa musica, tem algumas palavrinhas que eu gostaria de falar. Lilian, pode vir aqui, por favor?

Ela ficou receosa, mas subiu ao palco, com uma pitada de desconfiança no ato. Quando ela subiu, Tiago se aproximou dela, pegou sua mão e ajoelhou. Pegou uma caixinha de veludo branco no bolso e disse:

- Lilian Elizabeth Evans, você sabe que eu te amo, quer namorar comigo?

Lilian ficou completamente parada. Agora entendia por que da pergunta de Sara ontem pela tarde:

_Flashback_

_Lilian estava sentada em sua cama, ou melhor, na cama de Tiago,pensando sobre o que aconteceu desde que ela veio para Hogwarts, quando Sara entrou no quarto._

_- Ruiva, posso entrar?_

_- Claro que pode, é o quarto de seu filho – disse Lilian_

_- Mais é você quem está aqui agora. Posso falar com você?_

_- Po-pode sim – Lilian ficou mais receosa que antes com o jeito que Sara a olhou quando pediu pra falar com ela_

_- Na verdade é uma dúvida, Lilian sabe, eu queria muito que você e Tiago tivessem algo sério_

_- Eu também – disse Lilian mais não era para Sara escutar_

_- Então se ele te pedisse em namoro você aceitaria?_

_- Eu.. eu.. eu acho que sim – disse vermelha_

_- Era isso que eu queria saber – disse se levantando – Tome um banho e desça, o jantar esta quase pronto._

_Fim do Flashback_

Ela percebeu que havia ficado muito tempo pensando, ou melhor, se lembrando, pois Tiago a olhava com medo.

- Lily.. não preci-

- A cala boca – disse se abaixando e o beijando

Depois de se separem ele a olhou bem no fundo dos olhos e disse:

- Isso foi um sim?

- é eu acho que foi sim. – e se beijaram de novo

Tiago colocou o anel em seu dedo, beijou sua mão e ajudou ela a se levantar.

O salão, até agora calado, explodiu em aplausos. Sara começou a chorar e James a abraçou. As garotas pularam de felicidade e os garotos se cumprimentaram no palco.

De certa forma e resto das férias deles foram divertidas. Menos para Mariana e Ralph, pois ela precisou voltar mais cedo para Beauxbatons. E logo, já era o dia de voltarem para Hogwarts

Já devidamente instalados na cabine...

- Pontas, adivinha o que eu fiquei sabendo? – perguntou Sirius

- O que foi? – Tiago estava sentado ao lado de Lilian,com um braço ao redor dela,e ela com a cabeça em seu ombro

- As apostas sobre vocês dois já estão acumuladas em 500 galeões

Lilian se levantou de supetão e saiu da cabine com raiva.

- Onde será que ela foi? – perguntou Tiago depois de1 hora que ela havia saído da cabine – ela já deveria ter voltado

Lilian tinha ficado chateada com essa história de aposta. Na verdade ela nunca havia gostado disso, e as apostas estavam altas isso ela não podia negar, mas porque eles se importavam com isso? Agora ela só queria fazer com que todos se afogassem em seus dramas sobre seu relacionamento conturbado com Tiago.

Uma hora havia se passado desde que ela havia saído da cabine. Ela foi andando sem rumo algum, andando pelo trem, até encontrar uma cabine vazia, onde estava sentada agora

- Eu não sei o que realmente você pensa, mas não vai se livrar de mim

Lilian se virou assustada para a voz que vinha da porta. Ao ver Tiago ali, Simplesmente sua vida passou pelos seus olhos.

Quando Hagrid a ajudou em seu primeiro ano. No segundo quando ficou amiga de Marlene e Ralph. No terceiro quando recebeu seu primeiro convite de quarto sua primeira detenção. No quinto quando brigou com Snape. No sexto quando deu um pequeno aquário a Slughorn e Agora no sétimo quando se apaixonara por Tiago.

Também se lembrou da morte de seu "irmão" e da guerra que ocorria La fora. Uma pequena lágrima escapou de seus olhos, quando ela se levantou e o abraçou.

- Eu te amo. – disse o abraçando

- Eu também te amo

Os dois se beijaram sem se importar realmente com a vida fora da bolha deles.

Tiago trancou a porta da cabine e colocou uma cortina para que ninguém os visse ali.

- Eu to preocupado com você. Você saiu da cabine, depois eu te encontro aqui sozinha nessa cabine, chorando. O que houve?

- Eu to com medo, Tiago. Medo da Guerra, medo do fim. Medo de te perder – disse abaixando a cabeça e colocando no ombro dele, o abraçando

- Eu já disse Lírio – disse na esperança de fazê-la rir um pouco – Você não vai se livrar de mim nem que você queira

Funcionou. Lilian abriu um pequeno sorriso e o abraçou mais forte ainda. Eles ficaram um bom tempo assim sentados abraçados até que leves batidas na porta os fez levantar.

- Pontas? Lily? Eu sei que estão ai,deixa eu e a Lene entrar.

Lilian se levantou e abriu a porta para que Sirius e Lene entrassem na cabine com eles

- Ai Li, ta tudo vem? Você ta machucada? Ta se sentindo bem? – perguntou Marlene olhando cada parte do corpo que dava pra ver da ruiva.

- To bem sim, Lene.

- Estávamos preocupados. – disse Sirius – Você saiu e depois o pontas saiu pra te procurar e tem meia hora.

- Desculpa – disseram Lilian e Tiago

- Certo, mas, temos que contar uma coisa pra vocês – disse Marlene

- Mas vocês tem que prometer que não vão contar pra ninguém, ainda – disse Sirius

- E não vão rir, se assustar..

- Fala logo, quem morreu? – perguntou Lilian já aflita

- Ninguem Morreu – disse Sirius – é que.. eu e a Lene... estamos...

- Namorando! – disse Marlene por fim

Tiago foi o primeiro a se manifestar. Se levantou, abraçou os dois, enquanto Lilian ainda estava sentada no sofá.

Lilian não conseguia acreditar! Tudo que ela sempre sonhou além do próprio namoro com Tiago estava ali, em sua frente!

- E como foi? – perguntou Lilian finalmente os olhando

- Foi... eu vou contar

(N/A: o flashback vai ser contado na 1 pessoa pela Marlene)

_Flashback_

_Eu estava sentada na sala vendo TV antes de irmos nos arrumar para o baile, quando essa peste que chamamos de Sirius, e não faça essa cara, me chamou para conversar La fora no jardim._

_Quando chegamos no jardim ele fez eu me sentar na mesa e se ajoelhou na minha frente_

_- Olha lene, eu sei que eu geralmente saio com várias garotas,mais eu quero que você saiba que eu mudei. Pode ter sido igual ao Pontas mudou pela pela Lily, eu posso ter mudado por você. Mas agora não é isso que ta importando. O ta realmente importando aqui,é o fato que eu te amo. Nunca disse isso para garota nenhuma, e digo isso pra você porque você não é qualquer garota, você é a garota da minha VIDA. Lene, eu te amo tanto que te proponho que seja minha pra sempre, eu quero seu amor. Marlene McKinnon quer namorar comigo?_

_Sério, eu queria dizer tantas coisas pra ele, mas disse só um, SIM_

_Fim do flashback_

- Meu caro almofadas, fico feliz por você – disse Tiago o abraçando – está até parecendo gente (N/A: Geralmente eu é quem fala isso ahshassahus)

- Li? O que foi? Não gostou do meu namoro? –perguntou Lene ao ver que a amiga não teve nenhuma reação.

- Não é isso é só que... Ual até que enfim NE? – perguntou arrancando risadas de todos. – só tava me divertindo com a cara de vocês

- Você me assustou Li, você sabe que se você não aprovar eu desisto, mesmo..

- A cala a boca Lene, eu sempre quis que você ficasse com o Siriuzinho

- Siriuzinho? – perguntaram os três

- a qual é, não tiveram infância não? Deixa eu aproveitar e zoar um pouco

- Eu deixo sim, minha flor – disse Tiago a abraçando e a beijando

Depois de muito conversar os quatro voltaram para a cabine onde encontraram uma Patrícia risonha e um Remo bastante corado

Remo e Andômeda haviam terminado e se tornado bons amigos. Remo continuou o mesmo maroto de antes e Andy estava de rolo com um tal de Ted Tonks.

- Aaai reminho... aah vocês não vão acreditar, uma segunda anista passou no corredor e Remo estava La, e ele paquerou ela. AHAHAHA a menina corou da cabeça aos pés e simplesmente disse: Oi Lupin!

A cabine se encheu ao som das gargalhadas deles,menos remo que claro, estava mais corado que a menina da história de Patrícia


	9. O diário de uma Louca

Tudo estava uma confusão na vida de Lilian Evans. Assim como toda garota, sempre quis ser popular, mas não do jeito que era agora!

No segundo dia depois que os alunos retornaram a Hogwarts, um folheto de um exemplar do _Hogwarts Diário_ chegou até ela no café

**Lilian Evans e Tiago Potter: Veja como a Monitora-chefe esquentadinha cedeu ao segundo Maroto mais cobiçado de Hogwarts**

**Algumas fontes beeeem confiáveis nos informaram sobre um certo possível caso entre Lilian – Esquentadinha – Evans e Tiago – Maroto – Potter.**

**Será mesmo isso possível?****leia o restante dessa matéria na próxima edição de Hogwarts Diário**

Marlene, Andy, Paty e Lice prometeram acabar com essas garotas por ela. Segundo elas, se não eram garotas, eram "garotos". Mas Lilian achou melhor deixar do jeito que estava. Ela não gostou muito disso, mas o que realmente chamou sua atenção foi um dos tópicos que saiu no dia seguinte.

**Lilian Evans: será apenas mais uma na lista de Tiago Potter?**

**Como todo o castelo sabe, há anos, Tiago Potter vive no pé da Evans. Mas por que? Será amor? Ou apenas desejo?**

**São meros detalhes como esse que apenas ELE pode nos responder. Então Senhor Potter, esperamos ansiosamente sua resposta.**

" _Certo. Eu amo aquele moreno, mas será que isso é... recíproco? Será que ele também me ama? E se for só uma brincadeira? E se eu for realmente só mais uma na lista dele? E se eu for, por que El me pediu em namoro em frente de TODA a sua família?_

Eram perguntas desse tipo andavam rondando a cabeça de Lilian nos últimos dias. Ela estava perdida, na verdade dividida. Quem estava certo? Seu coração, sua mente, ou sua razão? Marlene percebeu seu dilema, e imaginou o que era, então foi falar com a ruiva que estava sentada no salão comunal, sozinha.

- Em um dia lindo como esse, com seu namorado treinando quadribol, lindo e maravilhoso a senhorita esta aqui sozinha com essa cara de trasgo febril?

- Lene, eu não quero falar com ninguém agora – disse a ruiva sem olhar para ela

- Olha, eu entendo que em algo rolando,mas não quero saber do meu bebe pensando besteiras sobre o namorado por causa das vadias dessa escola. – disse Marlene antes de se levantar e sair pelo retrato – Se você não quer ver aqueles dois, eu é que não vou perder. Aa e lembra de uma coisa, se eu não sirvo pra te ouvir desabafar, tomara que esse diário sirva. – disse tacando um caderno amarelo claro com uma pequena fechadura na frente.

Lily viu a morena se afastar ainda com o pequeno diário em mãos. _" Cara, ela ta certa. Não vão ser essas vadias que vão me separar do MEU maroto". _Com esse pensamento, ela desceu com o diário para os jardins perto do campo de quadribol.

_08 de janeiro de 1978_

_Não sei começar com isso aqui. Tudo certo, eu admito, sou uma garota de 17 anos e nunca tive um diário. Então vou começar com as apresentações._

_(N/A: os fatos narrados no diário estão em itálico e a realidade normal. Além disso, serão apenas fatos passados)_

_Meu nome é Lilian Evans, tenho 17 anos, sou monitora – chefe além de bruxa. Estuda na Escola de magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, tenho uma irmã, ou seria uma cruz que eu carrego? Enfim, tenho meu pai, Thomas, e minha mãe, Emily. E até que sou uma adolescente feliz. Tenho longos cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes - esmeraldas e minha flor preferida é Lírio, não que tenha algo haver com meu nome, bom, talvez até tenha mais isso não ta importando agora_

_Até que essa idéia da Lene não foi tão ruim assim não é? Bom eu até me sinto melhor escrevendo nesse pedaço de papel. Então de acordo com meus neurônios, devemos começar pelo dia 01 de setembro de 1971, meu primeiro dia aqui em Hogwarts. Como eu mesma decidi, vou escrever sobre os fatos passados para ver se eu me recordo de algumas coisas. Não agora! Tiago está vindo, depois termino! Tchau Diário!_

Lilian fechou seu pequeno caderno de capa amarela onde já se liam "L.E.E. P" Ela riu consigo mesma ao ver o que Lene escrevera no caderno

- Lily! – disse ele vindo correndo em sua direção – não te vi no treino, onde estava?

- Aqui, oras! – disse rindo – não se preocupe, estou bem, só estava... Hmmm... Livrando-me das línguas afiadas de Hogwarts

- Certo... O que é isso? – perguntou pegando o caderno das mães de Lilian

- Tiago, isso é um diário e - EI ME DEVOLVE ISSO AGORINHA MESMO, POTTER

- Potter é? Pede com jeitinho meu –

Lilian ficou desesperada ao ver seu namorado cair se contorcendo de dor no chão.

- TIAGO! TIAGO! – ela se virou apressada para todos os lados onde uma multidão já se formava - QUEM ESTIVER FAZENDO ISSO PARE AGORA! ELE TA MAL! - ela viu Sirius e Lene saindo do campo e gritou para eles – SIRIUS! LENE! AJUDEM-ME AQUI!

Os dois foram correndo em direção aos gritos da ruiva. Sirius parou chocado ao ver Tiago se contorcendo, com o nariz sangrando e a cabeça tambem por causa do tombo

- AI MERLIN! O que aconteceu aqui lily?

- Eu não sei, estávamos conversando quando ele pegou meu diário e depois ficou assim. Me ajuda aqui Sirius – pediu já com lágrimas nos olhos – eu já recebi uma cruciatus e sei que não nem um pouco bom

- Depois que levarmos o Pontas você me explica essa história de cruciatus direitinho senhorita Lilian Evans Potter

Os três subiram rapidamente para a Ala hospitalar. Lily estava tão mal que não consegui ne rir da piada que Sirius fez sobre seu nome. Pior que ela só estava Tiago, que ficou desacordado.

Quando eles chagaram na Ala Hospitalar, Papoula Pomfrey, mais conhecida como madame Pomfrey, colocou Tiago rapidamente em uma maca e pediu que os três se retirassem

- Só saio daqui com o Tiago - disse Lilian batendo o pé

- Certa senhorita Evans. Mais só a senhorita pode ficar, os outros vão embora por favor.

- Só porque você pediu com carinho, Papoula – disse Sirius se virando

- Não me chame de Papoula, senhor Black! Não temos nenhuma intimidade para isso

Lilian ficou rindo, mas depois se sentou na poltrona ao lado da cama de Tiago. Algum tempo depois, Madame Pomfrey permitiu que Sirius entrasse com um prato de comida para Lily

- Li, você tem que comer pelo menos um pouco – disse quando viu a ruiva colocar a comida de lado e se voltar para o moreno na maca

- Eu sei, Sirius, daqui a pouco eu como

- Então ta. Pode me explicar que História foi aquela de maldição cruciatus? Quem já te acerou uma?

- Sirius, calma. Foi no verão do quinto ano. Eu estava perto de uma vila bruxa com a Lene, quando ouvimos um barulho na orla da floresta que ficava ali perto. Quando chegamos lá, só vimos um enorme **cão preto**, que fascinou Lene, e um Lindo **cervo**. Então decidimos voltar. Quando estávamos saindo de perto, um jato de luz verde passou raspando em nós, nos fazendo abaixar. Então corremos o máximo que pudemos, só que eu, com a sorte que tenho, cai. Não sei porque aqueles seguidores daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado não me mataram ali mesmo. Eram vários deles, contra uma única sangue-ruim. Eles apenas ficaram me acertando com vários jatos vermelhos da maldição cruciatus.

Tiago, que havia escutado o discurso da ruiva, ficou com mais raiva de Voldemort do que já sentia. Ele abriu seus olhos e se deparou com uma luz nada confortável da Ala hospitalar

- O que... Houve? – perguntou sonolento

- Tiago, você está bem meu amor? – perguntou Lilian que estava debruçada sobre ele

- Estou o que houve? – perguntou mais uma vez

- Bom, eu estava perto do lago escrevendo, ai você apareceu, começamos a correr igual duas crianças por causa do meu Diário, quando te acertaram com uma cruciatus. Você ficou desacordado e o Sirius e a Lene me ajudaram a te trazer aqui.

- Li, é verdade? – perguntou Tiago a olhando nos olhos

- O que, meu amor?

- Que você foi atacada no quinto ano. Com, a cruciatus?

Lilian nunca havia contado pra ele porque sabia da sua reação. Ela não podia mentir agora, ele havia escutado

- Sim,é verdade – disse cabisbaixa

- Por que você nunca me contou? – perguntou com uma pitada de raiva em seus olhso que não passou despercebida pela ruiva

- Porque eu sabia sua reação, e não queria te preocupar

- ME PREOCUPAR! – ele começou alterado – VOCÊ SABE QUE TUDO QUE TE DIZ RESPEITO EU ME PREOCUPO. EU PENSEI QUE VOCÊ CONFIACE EM MIM

- Mas Tiago, eu confio

- Eu não sei. Agora me deixe sozinho, vocês dois

- Tiago...

- Agora, Evans

Lilian ficou chateada com o que ela mesma tinha feito. Ele estava bravo com ela. Ela se levantou e saiu de La com lagrimas nos olhos.

Quando estavam perto do salão comunal, Sirius resolveu quebrar o silêncio

- Li, eu to indo pra aula, você vem? – ela fez que não com a cabeça – escuta – disse a fazendo olhar nos olhos dele – ele não ta com raiva, só esta chateado. Logo ele te perdoa

- Obrigada Sirius.

Ele seguiu para a classe e ela sentou no sofá de dois lugares em frente a lareira. Ela não tava com fome, a única coisa que queria agora era se desculpar com Tiago.

Enquanto ficava a remoendo tudo resolveu escrever mais um pouco no diário

_Ainda no dia 08 de Janeiro de 1978_

_Eu to com medo, sabe. Eu briguei com o Tiago, ele ta mal na ala hospitalar e não sei o que fazer. Eu quero que ele saia o mais rápido possível, mas antes de sair eu falei com a Madame Pomfrey e ela disse que ele fica mais umas duas horas La. Então, eu só posso esperar não é?_

_Eu decidi que enquanto eu espero ele aqui, vou terminar de contar, na verdade começar a contar o que eu queria contar._

_Flashback ~ 01 de Setembro de 1971 ~_

_Acabei de acordar e já estou escutando os resmungos do nosso vizinho. O cara é louco, bom, olha que eu só tenho 11 anos e sei disso. Estou tão ansiosa. Agora são 09h00min de acordo com meu relógio de cabeceira e daqui a duas horas vou embarcar no expresso Hogwarts, que fica na plataforma 9 ³/4 na estação King's Cross._

_Já tomei café, me arrumei e conferi minhas coisas. 10h00min estamos saindo_

_Chegamos na estação as 10:30 e eu não conseguia entrar na plataforma 9³/4 até que uma linda senhora ruiva me olhou atentamente e disse:_

_- Você também ETA indo para Hogwarts querida?_

_A menção do nome da escola me despertou então fiz que sim coma cabeça_

_- Eu te ajudo a chegar na plataforma; a esse é meu filho Tiago, meu marido James e eu sou Sara Potter. Você é.._

_- A , eu sou Lilian, Lilian Evans_

_Olhei atentamente para o garoto chamado Tiago. Ele era beeem bonito para um garoto de 11 anos. Tinha cabelos arrepiados, olhos castanho-esverdeados e usava óculos_

_Me despedi de meus pais e acompanhei os Potter's até a plataforma._

_Eles eram ótimas pessoas, não só pelo fato de terem me ajudado a passar pela plataforma, mas em um todo._

_Eles colocaram nossas malas em uma cabine vaga e ficamos esperando do lado de fora, ao soar o apito eu e Tiago entramos juntamente com os outros alunos e o trem partiu_

_- Então, Lilian não é? – fiz que sim com a cabeça – Posso te chamar assim, ou prefere Evans?_

_- Tanto faz_

_- Você não fala muito não é? – de novo fiz que sim com a cabeça – Lilian, seu cabelo é natural assim, ou você pinta?_

_Sério, ele tava falando do meu cabelo? – é natural, nunca pintei_

_- Aaah – ele também parecia sem assunto. Ficamos assim por um bom tempo até um garoto de cabelos grandes e cacheados aparecer._

_- Tiago Potter, aqui esta você te pro.. não sabi que estava acompanhado, essa é..._

_- Sou Lilian Evans – disse fechando a cara não sei porque (N/A: não sabe Lily? Ahusuhasuha)_

_- A, sou Sirius Black. Posso ficar aqui com vocês?_

_- Pode sim cara – respondeu Tiago_

_- Espero não estar atrapalhando nada – respondeu Sirius me fazendo corar mais que tudo._

_Os dois ficaram conversando um tempão, tentaram me incluir, mas conversavam sobre coisas bruxas e eu era nascida trouxa, quem não é bruxo, e eu não sabia de nada. Me senti mais aliviada quando Severus apareceu na porta e pediu para falar comigo_

_Sai com calma da cabine. Severus e eu ficamos até a hora da chegada conversando. Nos trocamos e de repente, BAM!_

_Um feitiço me acertou, fiquei de cabeça pra baixo, com o rosto igual a d eum gato vomitando bolas de pelo_

_Severus me ajudou a descer, e depois fui rapidamente encaminhada para a Ala hospitalar do castelo. A prof. Minerva McGonagall me disse que infelizmente eu perderia a cerimônia de iniciação e distribuição das casas: Grifinória, Sonserina, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal._

_Na hora eu não pensava em nada, e olha que eu passei a noite toda la, a não ser na minha vingança contra Tiago Potter_

_~ Fim do Flashback ~_

_Certo um dos motivos porque eu odiava o Tiago ficou beeem claro pra mim. Tudo bem, eu demorei tanto assim(olha pro relógio) MERLIN JÁ TEM 2 HORAS QUE TO ESCREVENDO. O Tiago deve estar vindo. Até mais, diário._

Lilian fechou o Diário e quando fez isso, o quadro se abriu mais ninguém passou por ele. Ela ficou imaginando o que diria para Tiago quando ele chegasse. E automaticamente tava se lembrando do ocorrido. A raiva era evidente nos olhos dele. E sem querer uma lágrima lhe escapou.

Ela tinha medo da reação dele. Isso estava obvio.

Alguma coisa se mexeu em sua frente e do nada, Tiago já estava a abraçando

Os dois ficaram um tempão assim ate que Lilian quebrou o silencio

- Ti... ago... me... dês... culpa – conseguiu dizer em meio aos soluços – Não queria te decepcionar

- Li, não se preocupe. Eu me preocupei demais. Eu te amo demais pra ficar brigado com você.

Depois disso os dois se beijaram arduamente.

- Flor, preciso falar com você – disse Tiago

- Fala, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, não aconteceu nada, só senti sua falta essa semana – disse pegando seu rosto entre suas mãos

Os dois ficaram juntos até a hora do jantar. Quando eram 19:30, desceram para o salão principal

Lilian ia na frente e Tiago atrás a abraçando por trás. Quando chegaram na porta so slão principal,Lilian se separou e pegou em sua mão.

- Sabe, eu acho que já está na hora de assumirmos nosso namoro- Disse Lily

Tiago a olhou bem – Tem certeza?

- Claro que eu tenho – quando ela disse isso, os dois entraram de mãos dadas pelo salão. Todos os rostos do salão se virou para ver, Tiago Potter e Lilian Evans entrar juntos.

Eles andaram até o lugar onde Sirius, Marlene, Remo, Andy, Ted, Patricia e Pedro. Assim que chegaram, eles abriram espaço para os dois sentarem. O salão estava todo em silêncio até que Lily falou:

- Nunca viram Tiago Potter com uma garota não?

- Não com Lilian Evans – disse Snape entrando no salão

- Pois está vendo agora, Ranhoso

O salão explodiu em risadas quando Lily o Xingou, e todos aplaudiram quando ela beijou Tiago

- Mas vocês dois estão só ficando certo? – perguntou uma garota da Corvinal

- Estamos namorando – disse Tiago mostrando o anel de Lily. Depois disso o salão se encheu das várias conversas.

- Lils amanha temos treino quase que o dia todo, vamos parar na hora do almoço e uma hora depois voltamos a treinar ok?

- Ta me dizendo que vai me abandonar?

- Não Flor, eu –

- Só estava brincando. Eu te entendo meu amor

Ele deu um selinho nela e voltou a comer.

Eles ficaram até as 23:30 no salão comunal jogando xadrez e Snap Explosivo e depois cada um subiu para seu quarto

- Lily, será que eu posso falar com você? – perguntou Marlene

- Claro que pode amiga! A alias, obrigada pelo diário

- Não foi nada. Eu quero falar com você sobre o Sirius. Eu sei que ele quer "avançar no nosso relacionamento"

- LENE! Você só deve fazer se estiver preparada

- Mais você e o David –

- Peraí Lene, com ele foi diferente. Eu estava não muito consciente e ele meio que me obrigou.

- Você está certa amiga. Não sei o que eu faria sem você, sabe que você é minha mãe aqui não é? E não é só porque você é mais velha que eu. É por você ser mais madura que eu. Eu te amo, Lily

Depois de se abraçarem, as duas se revezaram no banheiro, se trocaram e foram dormir.

No outro dia, Lily acordou tarde, então os garotos já haviam ido treinar. Ela foi até a cozinha, comeu, depois subiu, se trocou, pegou seu diário e foi assistir ao treino dos garotos com a Lene

- Oi Li! Que bom que você veio. Senta aqui. AAAA você trouxe seu diário, dado pela lenezinha aqui não foi?

- Foi sim senhora magnífica e bondosa – disse Lilian Rindo com a amiga e se virando para ver o treino dos garotos. Depois de meia hora desistiu e foi escrever

_09 de janeiro de 1978_

_Bom são 11h30min e estou aqui vendo o treino de quadribol dos garotos. Ainda preciso pensar em um fato para narrar aqui. A já sei! Vou narrar o primeiro fora que eu dei em Tiago Potter_

_Se não me engano foi no segundo dia de aula do terceiro ano_

_Flashback ~ 02 de setembro de 1973 ~_

_Bom ainda são 10:00 da manha, estou em uma aula de aritimancia, e cá entre nós, essa aula e Runas Antigas são fascinantes_

_Eu ainda tenho antipatia pelo Potter, mas devo confessar que esse bilhete dele me intrigou:_

"_Lily __(sim meu nome estava riscado)_

_Evans,_

_Eu preciso falar com você. Se não for pedir muito, pode me esperar depois da aula? Temos Adivinhação juntos no próximo horário e gostaria que me acompanhasse até lá. Preciso falar com você no caminho._

_Até mais,_

_T.P"_

_Confuso. É temos adivinhação juntos, só ele dos marotos faz. O que será que ele quer falar comigo? Não vou morrer indo até La, não é?_

_Quando fomos liberados, ele já estava em pé em frente a minha mesa me esperando._

_- O que queria comigo Potter? – perguntei seca ao vê-lo_

_- Primeiro Li... Evans queria te pedir desculpa, de coração, pelo que aconteceu no primeiro ano. Não era minha intenção, deve me odiar por isso não é?_

_- Acertou, Potter - Já estávamos no corredor caminhando para a sala de Adivinhação_

_- Bom, eu queria me desculpar, sei que faz tempo, mas te adorei desde o primeiro tempo que te conheci, e não quero ficar brigado com você_

_- Bom, Potter –_

_- Pode me chamar de Tiago?_

_- Prefiro Potter. Continuando, eu vejo de coração que você esta falando a verdade, então,é eu aceito suas desculpas._

_- Obrigada Lily!_

_Paramos de conversar pois já estávamos na sala e o professor já estava la dentro_

_- Lily – chamou o Potter_

_- O que foi Potter?_

_- Posso me sentar com você, não tem outro lugar na sala_

_Eu olhei em volta e realmente não tinha outro lugar_

_- Não tem jeito ne Potter? Sente-se_

_Ficamos em um silêncio desconfortável até o professor começar a aula. Deposi que começou, nem eu nem ele, Tiago Potter, estávamos interessados nela. Ele vendo isso, decidiu conversar com ela_

_- Lily... eu queri... queria te... perguntar...se vo-você_

_- Perá, não sabia que Tiago Potter era gago_

_- ?_

_- Como é que é? Fala pra fora_

_- Você quer ir ao próximo passeio de Hogsmeade comigo?_

_Eu fiquei estática na hora. Sério de onde surgiu esse interesse repentino por mim?_

_- Posso saber o porquê disso agora, Potter?_

_- Na verdade, eu não sei. Sabe quando dizem algo sobre... Intuição?_

_- Ta você ta me assustando agora! Do que você ta falando? Mais, respondendo sua pergunta, sei_

_- Então, foi nessas férias, eu te vi na rua com seu cachorro e com o Snape. Você estava muito bonita. Você é muito bonita_

_Bem, não posso negar que ele é lindo (e que hoje é meu namorado, mas voltando a narrativa) e tudo mais. Só que estava me assustando. Será que eu aceito ou... não peraí, desde o ano passado ele tem sido muito galinha. Há Potter, não vai me conseguir assim_

_- Potter, muito obrigada pelo elogio, mas quem me garante que não vou ser só mais uma? Eu realmente sinto muito, mas, não_

_E como se combinado, o sinal tocou. Eu me levantei e ele fez o mesmo, eu achei estranho o que veio a seguir_

_- Até mais Lily,_

_- Até Potter_

_Bom, acabei de dar o primeiro fora nele e o cara ainda é gentil comigo. Agora eu me senti mal_

_~ Fim ~_

_É eu acho que não funcionou porque o Tiago continuou me chamando pra sair até sexto ano e eu continuei negando, mas devo dizer que estava tentada a aceitar_

_O treino ainda não acabou e eu estou decididamente... entediada. Tiago acabou de dar um descanso no treino e veio aqui me dar um beijo. Ele é um fofo ne? Ai hoje eu me perguntou porque eu não aceitei sair com ele antes_

_Bom, vou me deitar aqui na arquibancada, depois eu volto querido diário._

- Lil? Li, acorda, vamos minha flor

- Só mais um pouco, Lene

- Acho que fui ofendido. Não sou a lene

- Tiago? – perguntou sonolenta – Que horas são?

- Bom você já almoçou, assim como todos nós, então eu acho que são umas... 20h30min

- O QUE? 20h30min? Eu tenho que devolver um livro na biblioteca e Ele ainda ta La na torre

- Flor relaxa, o treino acabou agora, já tomei banho e vim te acordar. A Lene ia fazer isso, mas eu sou seu namorado NE? E vamos, não quero que fique com dor nas costas de ficar deitado ai

Umas garotas que passavam ali perto fizeram *oooownt*. Lilian se sentou e Tiago ficou em sua frente, logo assim que ele sentou, ele a beijou. Ela colocou seus braços em volta de seu pescoço e depois ele levantou, ainda beijando ela.

Eles pararam o beijo e seguraram as mãos e caminharam de volta para o castelo


	10. A decisão do Ministro

Dois meses se passaram desde aquele dia. Os alunos do sétimo ano estavam enlouquecendo coma falta de tempo, estudos e vida social, quem liga?

O professor Dumbledore resolveu dar uma notícia que complicaria a vida de alguns estudantes do 7° ano, principalmente Lilian, Tiago e Remo

- Bom dia a todos – ele recebeu algumas respostas – eu realmente não queria atrapalhar o café da manha de vocês, mas, tenho algumas notícias para dar. Primeiramente, gostaria de dar as boas vindas ao nosso Ministro da Magia, Bartolomeu Crouch, que se hospedará alguns dias em nossas instalações juntamente com alguns aurores como: James e Sara Potter; Alastor Moody, entre outros. Em segundo lugar, queria dar-lhes um lembrete de que estamos em um período de guerra, lembrem – se de que no lado do bem, sempre cabe mais um. Em terceiro lugar, com essa guerra, houveram grandes baixas no setor de aurores do ministério, e a maioria dos candidatos não estão qualificados para o cargo, por isso, selecionaremos os melhores alunos para passarem por um teste em duas semanas. Que tenham um bom dia.

- Eu to perdida! – disse Lilian após Dumbledore terminar o discurso e o Ministro se levantar da mesa com seus aurores – Como que eu vou passar nesse teste?

- Lily, você é a melhor em poções, se você não passar ninguém passa

- Não basta apenas ser boa em poções. Tem que ser boa em Poções, Feitiços, Transfiguração e Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas. E além do mais, exige capacidade de resistência a pressões, perseverança, dedicação e habilidade em defesa prática

No momento e que Lilian falou isso, os pais e Tiago se sentaram a mesa com eles, e O ministro e o auror Moody ficaram de pé.

- Vejo anda estudando garota, Como se chama?

- Lilian Evans, senhor

- Eu te disse Bartô,nunca duvide de uma ruiva – disse James

- O que ta querendo, Potter? Ainda vai dormir no sofá – disse Sara fechando a cara para o marido

- O que houve? – perguntaram todos ao mesmo tempo, porem Tiago completou – Vocês brigaram?

- Bem a sua mãe –

- Sua mãe nada, NÓS tivemos um probleminha, mas já está resolvido

- Sério ruiva? – perguntou James

- Sério moreno – disse dando um beijo rápido no marido

- Vocês estão piores do que nós – disseram Lilian e Tiago juntos antes de todos caírem na risada.

- Senhorita Evans, eu tenho algumas coisas a fazer em Hogsmeade e só adiantando, você é minha primeira escolhida para o teste

- Ual Lily! O ministro te escolheu – disse Pedro admirado *finge*

- Pois é Pedro. Mas têm os testes, os NIEM's a monitoria e eu ainda queria um tempo pra ficar com meu namorado,

- Não se preocupe, Li, sou seu toda hora – disse Tiago a abraçando – mas eu queria muito fazer os testes também. E ainda tem os treinos de quadribol.

Depois disso, cada um citou sua reclamação, as mais convincentes foram as Lily, Tiago e Remo, que tinha a Lua Cheia, a Monitoria, os testes e os estudos.

Faltando 4 meses e alguns dias para os NIEM'S Lilian estava ficando louca. Não sabia como conciliar treinos, estudos, monitoria e namoro. Ela já tinha até pensado em pedir licença da monitoria por duas semanas, mas pensou melhor e decidiu ficar assim mesmo, só que pra piorar, essa era a semana de ronda da Griffinória. Sua rotina era assim: acordava as 4:00 da madrugada, treinava até as 6:00, tomava uma xícara de café, estudava até as 9:00, tinha aulas, praticava, as vezes com Tiago e as vezes sozinha, tinha mais aulas, estudava no jantar, ronda, mas estudos até as 2:00 e depois ia dormir. Ninguem sabia de tudo sobre sua rotina, mas começaram a se preocupar depois do desastre na aula de transfiguração

Lilian havia acordado as 4:00, praticara, estudara, e já estava em sua primeira aula de transfiguração do dia.

- Por favor, vou querer todos os trabalhos aqui na minha mesa, agora.

Lilian juntou seus pergaminhos e se levantou para entregá-los, mas acabou desmaiando no meio do caminho.

Tiago correu para ajudá-la. Pegou-a em seu colo, e saiu da sala em direção a ala hospitalar.

Lilian acordou com uma forte luz branca em seu rosto. – Onde estou?

- Na Ala hospitalar, querida – disse Madame Ponfrey – você ficara mais algumas horas aqui, pois sua pressão ainda esta baixa, e o senhor – disse se virando para Tiago – Pode ir embora

- NÃO! Deixe-o aqui comigo! Por favor?

- Tudo bem, querida. Só mais um pouco

Madame Ponfrey saiu e Tiago se aproximou de Lilian

- Lily você ta melhor minha flor?

- Estou sim, o que aconteceu?

- Você desmaiou na aula de transfiguração. Me responde só uma coisa, você tem se alimentado?

Lilian corou levemente ao responder – mais ou menos.

- Como assim mais ou menos Lilian? – perguntou Tiago estupefato – você não toma café da manha, não almoça, não janta, fica o sábado inteiro na biblioteca, o domingo inteiro treinando. Isso não é vida. Olha, se você não estiver preparada, ninguém está. Não quero ver você desmaiar de novo. Não sabe a agonia que eu senti de pensar em nunca mais ver seus olhos se abrirem de novo. Eu morreria se algo acontecesse a você. Não queira ser a causadora da minha morte. – disse Tiago se levantando e saindo da ala hospitalar.

Lilian ficou assustada com tudo que Tiago lhe disse. Não esperava ouvir aquilo dele, mas sabia que ele estava certo. Estava machucando mais a ele do que a ela. Lilian ficou devaneando sobre isso até que madame Ponfrey veio falar com ela.

- Srta. Evans? A senhorita esta liberada. Mas eu tenho alguns requisitos para você. Descanse e principalmente, coma. Você pode ficar com anemia garota. Nada de aulas por hoje, ou praticar. O senhor Potter tem permissão para ficar com a senhorita por hoje, a e também pode entrar em seu dormitório. Bem, é isso.

Lilian se levantou, saiu da Ala Hospitalar e foi ao encontro de Tiago. Ele a esperava ao pé da escada, como não havia percebido ela, se assustou quando ela o abraçou por trás.

- LILY! Que susto – disse a abraçando – Ta tudo bem? Desculpa-me por mais cedo. Não queria te tratar daquele jeito

- Mas você estava certo. Eu estou machucando a mim e mais ainda a você, além disso os testes estão ai, e eu quero agora é aproveitar um pouco com você – desceu escada até ficar no mesmo nível que ele e lhe deu um leve beijo

- Só estou preocupado com você, flor. Mas anda, vamos agora, você tem de descansar; e eu como um bom namorado vou ficar com você. Na verdade eu sou um ótimo namorado. Lindo, perfeito, magnífico, modesto e simples. Só você me supera.

Lilian o abraçou e disse – serei sempre sua

- e eu sempre seu. Agora vamos pro seu quarto.

Ele pegou a mão dela e juntos caminharam até o salão comunal. Eles subiram a escadaria do dormitório feminino e entraram no quarto de Lilian.

- Então ne, esse é meu quarto. E aquela – disse apontando para a cama da janela – é minha cama

- Bom, você tem que descansar amor. Vá tomar um banho e se deitar, por favor, como eu já disse, não quero ver você desmaiando de novo.

Lily pegou sua camisola na gaveta e foi tomar seu banho. Tiago se sentou na cama dela e esperou que ela terminasse o banho. Ele quase caiu da cama quando viu Lilian saindo do banheiro. Sua camisola ia acima da metade de sua coxa, era verde clara, de seda e abria até quase o quadril dela, com pequenas flores e era beeem decotada, o que Tiago não deixou de reparar.

Lilian corou fortemente ao ver o olhar de Tiago parado em decote. – ta muito ruim? – perguntou para chamar sua atenção. Ela já estava com medo do olhar e do sorriso malicioso dele.

- Claro que não meu amor – disse indo abraça – lá – vá descansar, vou ficar aqui te olhando – disse se sentando na cama de Marlene.

- Não Ti, fica aqui comigo – disse dando espaço pra ele se deitar ao lado dela.

- Assim você me mata ruiva. – disse baixinho mas mesmo assim ela escutou.

Lilian viu que ele estava desconfortável ao abraça - lá. Outra coisa que ela não deixou de reparar foi uma nova pequena elevação na calça dele. Ficou feliz de saber que causava esse tipo de reação no namorado só com uma camisola. Não queria o ver indo atrás de outra por não estar feliz com ela. Com esse novo pensamento feliz, adormeceu nos braços do namorado.

Tiago estava extremamente desconfortável quando se deitou ao lado dela na cama. Percebeu que ela o olhava e desceu seu olhar até sua calça. Esse pequeno movimento dela movimentou outra coisa La em baixo. Ele não queria que ela visse essas coisas, mas foi inevitável. Ela o olhou e o amigão acordou. Ele viu que ela estava feliz e não soube o por que. Ele viu que logo ela adormeceu e foi logo depois dela.

Lily acordou mas tarde com Marlene saindo do quarto. Achou seu relógio de cabeceira e viu que marcavam 13:00, horário de almoço, olhou para seu lado e viu que Tiago dormia a abraçando. Resolveu ficar ali, o olhando mais assim que ela piscou, ele acordou

- Bom dia, meu anjo

- Boa tarde meu amor. Vamos, levante. Já é uma hora e temos que almoçar

- Nãnaninanão. Você fica e eu vou, meu bem.

Tiago saiu e foi para a cozinha. Pediu para que Athenodora, uma das elfos do colégio, preparasse um almoço reforçado para ele e Lilian. Encontrou com Sirius no meio do caminho, e este lhe ajudou a levar outra bandeja para o quarto de Lily

- Daqui eu levo almofadinhas – disse ao chegar no pé da escada do dormitório feminina. Ele pegou as bandejas e subiu.

Entrou e encontrou Lilian sentada na cama.

- Trouxe nossa comida, flor. – ele lhe entregou uma bandeja e se sentou em sua frente, e eles comeram em silencio que só foi quebrado quando Tiago chamou a elfo

- Athenodora?- A elfo apareceu no quarto em um piscar de olhos

- Mandou me chamar senhor?

- Sim. Poderia levar essas coisas e trazer uma sobremesa para nós?

- Claro! – A elfo sumiu e depois voltou com as sobremesas.

Eles ficaram a tarde toda jogando Snap Explosivo.

A semana se passou assim, e logo era o dia dos testes. O ministro havia explicado que os testes seriam divididos, nas letras de 3 em 3, sem contar, K,W e Y. esses vinham depois

Para sorte de Lilian, os nomes seriam em inglês, então, ela, Tiago (agora James) e Marlene ficariam juntos, e mais uma vez, esse foi o grupo que entrou primeiro.

- Sr. Potter, Srta. Evans e Srta. McKinnon, os senhores serão os primeiros, concentração, determinação e coragem. Começaremos por você, Senhor Potter, seus pais, Sara e James, são ótimos aurores, quero ver como se sai. Preparado? – Tiago fez que sim – Então, senhores, podem entrar

Alguns aurores entraram no salão. Dentre eles estavam Sara e James. Eles cumprimentaram os garotos e , o cálice mais a frente, começou a sortear quem seria o oponente de Tiago. Pouco tempo depois, foi declarado que James o enfrentaria

- James, não quero ver você dando mole a ele, porque ele é seu filho. E você rapazinho. Nada de pegar leve por ele ser seu pai

O ministro, James e Tiago, entraram no salão principal, e o teste deles começou.

Uma hora depois, eles saíram. Tiago com o lábio inferior cortado, sangrando muito e James com a sobrancelha machucada, também sangrando muito. Lily e Sara correram para eles. As duas murmuraram o mesmo feitiço ao mesmo tempo, e eles se curaram. As duas se olharam e riram.

- Srta. McKinnon? – Marlene deu um passo a frente, e o cálice sorteou Sara para ser sua oponente.

Meia hora depois, as duas voltaram, nenhuma das duas estavam machucadas.

- Srta. Evans? – Lilian se aproximou e o cálice liberou quem seria seu oponente: Alastor Moody

Um homem com a perna manca, um olho falso do lado esquerdo, se aproximou de Lilian. Assim, Moody, Lilian e o Ministro entraram na sala.

- Bom, primeiro queria lhe desejar boa sorte Srta. Evans, e dizer que, o texto será mais puxado, pois estamos reduzindo 3 anos em algumas horas

Lilian mal se virara e um raio vermelho a acertará

_-Vamos Srta Evans, vire-se para o ministro. ATAQUE-O_

Lilian sentiu-se nauseada mas mesmo assim se virou para o ministro e de repente, BAM! Virou-se novamente e tacou Alastor.

Ele enfeitiçou alguns pássaros e os jogou contra Lily, mas ela se esquivou e fez uma parede de fogo. Ela estava pensando em um jeito de pegar ele, quando desaparatou e apareceu atrás dele, então deu um incarcerus, e Ele ficou preso.

- Ual! Meus parabéns foi brilhante

- Mas Ministro, eu não sabia que se podia aparatar e desaparatar aqui no salão principal

- E não pode, mas nesse pequeno circulo em que a Srta estava, Dumbledore retirou o encantamento. Seu teste foi brilhante. 5 minutos Alastor. A ruiva te derrotou

- é ministro, parece que sim. Meus parabéns, Evans

- Obrigada, senhor Moody

- o que é isso minha cara, me chame de Alastor

- Só se o senhor me chamar de Lily.

- Pois bem Lily, eu queria saber se queria trabalhar como preparadora e organizadora de poções no ministério, isso é, se Dumbedore e seus pais permitirem, lógico.

- Eu... bom... eu adoraria Alastor. Mas, tem os NIEM'S a monitoria, e eu não teria tempo, para meus amigos e meu namorado.

- Mas eu posso contar com você em julho, certo?

- Certíssimo.

Assim se retiraram os três da sala. Lilian com um enorme sorriso no rosto. E o ministro ainda muito chocado com o desempenho da ruiva.

- Te vejo em julho Lily

- Espero que sim Alastor

Quando eles saíram, Bartô chamou Sirius, Ralph e Quomos da Lufa-Lufa. A prof McGonagall pediu para que Marlene ficasse e Lilian e Tiago fossem para o salão comunal deles.

No caminho, Tiago e Lily conversaram sobre o teste da menina, e Tiago disse, que se Alastor tinha gostado dela, ela teria boa chance de entrar. Eles conversaram sobre tudo no Caminho, eles queriam ficar sozinhos, e foi o que aconteceu durante duas horas.

Assim que chegaram eles subiram para o dormitório masculino para guardarem as coisas de Tiago e acabaram ficando por lá.

Eles começaram a se beijar e ficaram assim Por muito tempo. Depois, os beijos foram esquentando, e as roupas estavam jogadas no chão, deixando os dois apenas de roupas íntimas.

O clima estava esquentando, e Lily tinha certeza que ele era o seu homem, aquele que ela queria estar pro resto da vida... ela foi perdendo a linha do pensamento enquanto ele descia uma linha de beijos pelo vale entre seus seios, logo em seguida abocanhando um deles.

Ele parou ao ver a insegurança dela, e perguntou

- Lily, está tudo bem? Se você quiser eu paro.

Lilian que, de certa forma, estava cada vez mais exitada, pediu que ele não parasse. Então, Tiago continuou o que estava fazendo antes, permitindo que Lily revirasse os olhos de tanto prazer.

Lilian se levantou e viu Tiago dormindo ao seu lado. Pegou suas roupas no chão e foi acordar o namorado.

- Tiago, Ti, vamos, acorda meu amor – disse dando um selinho nele, o fazendo despertar

- Bom dia, minha flor.

- Bom dia meu amor.

- Sabe Lily, eu nunca me senti tão bem assim na minha vida. Você é – disse olhando para o corpo nu dela a fazendo corar – a mulher mais linda que eu já vi – concluiu.

- Obrigada Ti você também é o homem mais lindo que eu já vi. Agora eu sei o que você ganha com o Quadribol. Bendito quadribol, você ganhou mais uma fã – brincou Lily olhando para o uniforme de quadribol de Tiago jogado no chão.

- Para se não eu fico com vergonha – disse James puxando-a pela cintura e beijando seu colo, e depois, seus seios.

- James..- sussurou Lily – Já são 10:30 - disse o afastando – vou tomar banho no meu quarto, você deveria fazer o mesmo.

- O quê? Tomar banho com você no seu quarto? – disse voltando a envolvê-la pela cintura

- Não, sua lontra! – disse contra os lábios dele – você fica aqui, e eu vou – ela o afastou – Mas é sério, agora eu tenho que ir, daqui a pouco, alguém chega.

Lily colocou sua roupa e saiu do dormitótio masculino e subiu para o feminino.

Assim que Lily saiu do quarto, Tiago juntou suas coisas e foi tomar banho com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Lilian tomou banho, colocou seu uniforme limpo e ficou sentada em sua cama pensando sobre o que aconteceu, quando bateram na porta do quarto.

- Quem é? – perguntou se levantando

- Sou eu flor, posso entrar? – perguntou Tiago

- Claro – disse Lily indo abrir a porta

- O que acontecu? Desistiu de mim, foi? – perguntou abraçando ela

- Nunca! Haha, só estava pensando

- Sobre?

- Sobre? Tiago Potter você é tão insensível assim?

- Ta falando sobre o que aconteceu?

- Não, na morte do Hipogrifo. Claro que é sobre o que aconteceu sua lontra! – disse cheia de raiva

- Lilian se acalma. Eu geralmente não penso sobre isso qua-

- NÃO PENSA? ESCUTA AQUI POTTER VOCÊ SABE O QUE ACBOU DE ACONTECER? – ela parou e abaixou o tom de voz, mas sem deixar de mostrar sua raiva – nós transamos, Tiago, sem camisinha! – ela votou a aumentar o tom de voz. – E EU NÃO QUERO SER MÃE COM 18 ANOS SUA LONTRA! VOCÊ ME ENTENDEU AGORA?

- Tudo bem. Acalma-se Lily. Desculpa você tem razão – disse pegando o rosto dela entre suas mãos – não quero brigar com você agora, calma flor mas tem uma poção que minha mãe toma, você sabe qual é?

- Sei, mas demora semanas pra ficar pronta, e até lá, ela não teria o mesmo efeito, eu posso tentar falar com a Lene e –

- Falar o que comigo? – perguntou Marlene entrando no quarto.

- Tiago, você poderia nos deixar a sós por favor?

- Claro – disse beijando a namorada – vou estar La embaixo, qualquer coisa, me chama

- Ok – disse enquanto ele fechava a porta

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Lil?

- Na verdade, aconteceu sim Lene

- E o que foi amiga, me contaa!

- Bom, depois que eu e o Tiago subimos, nós ficamos no quarto dele conversnado sobre tudo um pouco sabe, só que o clima foi esquentenado

- vocês transaram?

- é. sim, foi. transamos

- aaa Lily, mas isso não é motivo pra te deixar assim, você devia estar feliz

- eu tô amiga, quer dizer, um pouco preocupada, mas eu estou feliz sim

- Preocupada? não usaram camisinha? - perguntou com um olhar reprovador pra cima da amiga

- Não - respondeu com vergonha

- Amiga, isso é errado, você sabe. você viu o que aconteceu com a Maya, da Corvinal, gravida aos 15. você quer ser mãe aos 18 é?

- Nããão, e é por isso que eu preciso de você - disse quase que começando a chorar - eu tomaria a poção, mais eu não tenho pronta

- A Lice tem, vou pegar um pouco pra você e te dar um anticoncepcional meu, depois eu aviso pra ela, e contamos sua história com os detalhes mais sórdidos - disse Marlene rindo da cara da amiga

Lilian tomou o remédio, e assim que ia beber a poção, Alice entrou no quarto. Elas cvonversaram e Alice não negou, até aprovou a ação de Marlene ao dar a poção pra Lily. Então, as tres desceram para o salão comunal para se juntarem aos Marotos

- Olá babys - disse se snetando no colo de Tiago

- Amor, você falou com ela? - perguntou no ouvido dela pra ninguem mais escutar

- Sim, ela me deu uma pílula, e a Lice a poção - respondeu no mesmo tom

- Ai que bom - disse beijando o pescoço da namorada e descendo com os beijos

- EI! arrumem um quarto vocês dois - disse Sirius tapando os olhos e arrancando risadas de todos, menos de Lily que agora estava mais vermelha que seus cabelos

- Ei vocês, - gritou Patrícia – Minerva pediu pra avisar que os resultados serão divulgados no jantar – disse com uma imitação horrível de McGonagall

Lily, e nenhum dos garotos, via a hora do jantar chegar, e quando isso aconteceu, Lily não estava mais com fome

- Boa noite senhoras e senhores – começou o Ministro – hoje desenvolvemos os testes para aurores com os alunos do 7° ano. Bom, os resultados já saíram. O número foi maior que o esperado. Conseguimos juntar 20 aurores aqui, e com mais 10 que foram aprovados fora, já temos 30. Vou pedir, para que os nomes que a Prof. McGonagall falar, se direcione até a frente da mesa dos professores.

Houve um murmuro de confirmação, enquanto Minerva pegava a lista

- hum-hum – pigarreou a professora – vou começar

**Remus John Lupin – Grifinória**

**Daniel Fiennes – Corvinal**

**Ralph Brian – Sonserina**

**Geraldine Oldman – Grifinória**

**Gary Somerville – Lufa-Lufa**

**Adrian Thewlis – Grifinória**

**David Rawlins – Corvinal**

**Jason Rickman – Sonserina**

**Alan Isaacs – Sonseina**

**Zlatan Ibrahimovic - Lufa-Lufa**

**Bonnie Chang – Corvinal**

**Andrômeda Black – Grifinória**

**Patrícia O'Connel – Grifonória**

**Pedro Pettigrew – Grifinória**

**Frank Lomgbottom – Grifinória**

**Alice Andrews – Grifinória**

**Ralph Mclaggen – Grifinória**

**Sirius Black – Grifinória**

**Marlene McKinnon – Grifinória**

**Tiago Potter – Grifinória**

**Lilian Evans – Gifinória**

Parabéns a todos, agora, a lista dos outros aurores

**Mariana Potter**

**Rupert Watson**

**Emma Grint**

**Kate Di' Caprio**

**Hayley Felton**

**Leonardo Winslet**

**Helena Burton**

**Tim Carer**

**Tom Willians**

**Kingsley Shaclebolt.**


End file.
